Speak Now
by Darkmagiciangirl-508
Summary: Zahra is the daughter of a guard and a servant living in the palace of the Pharaoh; growing up alongside the princes and princesses, she has grown to be a part of the family. However, things change with time, as do people; how will the changes in the palace affect the bonds and relationships built over the years? Atem/OC
1. A Place in This World

It was dawn in Egypt; the golden sands began to glow gold as the sun brushed against them gently and the sky was a pale, baby blue tinged pink. The palace at the centre of Thebes, the capital of the mighty empire was silent, until a wailing broke through the air. It came from the healers chambers and there was a sigh of relief from the Priestess whom the chamber was run by. This was the second baby born this week, though this one was of no royal lineage. The Priestess, Isis wrapped the child gently in cloth before carrying it over to the now exhausted mother.

"It's a girl, congratulations Nabirye," she said softly, handing the child over. The clearly exhausted mother took the bundle and gazed lovingly at the child in her grasp; a tiny hand reached for the golden curl that dangled above her and grasped it gently. "I shall fetch Naeem." Isis swept from the room, leaving Nabirye alone with the child. It had been a long, arduous labour, and was made more difficult due to it being Nabirye's first child, but both were fine and healthy, and both women hoped the child would be so much more than just a servant. For that was Nabirye's position at the palace, whilst her husband was one of the many guards whose foremost job was to ensure the protection of the royal family. She was by no means a slave, however she wasn't happy sitting around all day; anything was better than nothing so she was given various chores to do around the palace to occupy her time; for that she was respected. Most women would have been content to remain idle all day in the glorious palace. Naeem, a well built man with dark hair and eyes followed Isis into the room and immediately looked at his daughter.  
"She looks like you, dear, "he whispered, brushing a hand through the light coloured fuzz on the baby's head and staring at those chocolate brown eyes that took in every face they saw. "What shall we name her?" Nabirye remained silent for a moment, and looked down; around her own neck was the gold locket which she kept the dried lotus petal in. Gently she lifted it off of her neck and slid it around the child's and whispered: "Zahra..."

_10 Years Later..._

"Zahra, pay attention," snapped Asabi. The girl's head snapped around, to see her teacher rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, the other children giggled. Zahra gave the older man an apologetic look and glanced at the others sat next to her; only two of them weren't royalty, and they were her younger brothers, Shu and Takir, the twins. The others were the princes, Atem and Heba, and the princess Habibah and they all smirked. Zahra had been day dreaming again and had clearly not been listening to the lecture Asabi was giving them. Zahra didn't really like Asabi very much; he was too strict, too stern ('his parents named him well' she thought once.) and tolerated no day dreaming. She much preferred Anat, her other teacher. She was more calm and patient and never lost her temper unless absolutely necessary. "You should appreciate the Pharaoh is allowing you and your siblings to be tutored alongside his own children, with the best educators in the country; I'm seriously considering making sure your lessons are at different times so you cannot-"  
"Disrupt their learning," Zahra finished in a dead pan voice – she got this lecture so many times she knew it off by heart. She also knew this meant not to take it seriously, because it would never come to fruition. Asabi glared at her, but knew it would only further disrupt the lesson if he continued and simply said: "I'll be speaking to your parents after class."

"You do that." There was a snicker and Zahra grinned; she liked making people laugh. It was even funnier if it was laughing at Asabi. He ignored the snicker and continued teaching, but Zahra went back to staring out of the window; it wasn't that important a lesson anyway. It was just a recap of what they had learned so far, and Nabirye was so proud to have her children being tutored with the Pharaoh's children, she always made sure they went back over what they did in a lesson at least five times before letting them go. But Nabirye wasn't available right now, and Naeem wasn't about to give Asabi his time of day right now; this morning Nabirye went into labour and was in the middle of delivering her fourth baby. They were sure it wasn't twins again; Zahra's mother wasn't as big as she was when she was pregnant with Shu and Takir. Personally Zahra was hoping for a sister; she had two brothers already, and the two princes, Atem and Heba were like brothers as well. There were four other girls in the palace though; there were the two princesses, Hehet and Habibah, Isis' daughter, Ishizu, and Mana, a young apprentice, and all of them were very close. Naturally the boys all hoped for another boy to even out the numbers' the adults didn't really understand this desire for there to be just as many boys as girls or vice verse; they thought it was a bit silly. Well the children thought the adults were all a bit silly as well. When the lesson was over, Zahra walked out to the palace garden; it wasn't much of a garden, more of a yard with a pond in the middle, but everyone called it a garden anyway. As she sat on the wall around the pond, Habibah skipped over, black hair bouncing in its ponytail as she did.  
"Za-za!" She sang and jumped into the older girl's lap. Zahra was ten years old, whilst Habibah was six, but the two got along anyway. Habibah's older sister, Hehet, was thirteen now and though they were still close, things had changed from the old days.

"Hiya Habi," said Zahra, receiving a huge grin in return. "How are you?"  
"I'm good thanks! Have you seen Shu anywhere? I can't find him."  
"Hmmm, he's probably with Takir, trying to smuggle food from the kitchens again. They'll be in trouble if they get caught but-"She was cut off when she saw one of the Pharaoh's priests, Isis heading their way. Both girls jumped up; if Isis was here then that meant one thing.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you girls," said Isis. "But it's another boy." Both Zahra and Habibah sighed; _another_ one? Isis smiled softly and knelt down. "Chin up ladies, we need someone to smile around here. Besides, let's hope Jono doesn't cause trouble like your other brothers are so famous for."  
"Jono? That's his name?"

"Yes, now how about we go and see him? I'm sure he'd like to meet his big sister," said Isis, taking both of their hands and leading them to the healing chambers. Zahra liked Isis as well; she wasn't as strict as some of the other priests and always made them better when they were ill or injured. All in all, Isis was one of the girls to them; she sort of like an aunt to the children (except Ishizu of course; Isis was her mother after all.)

When they arrived, they saw Shu and Takir were already sat on their mother's bed, peering down at the bundle in her arms. Naeem was standing over them, puffed up and proud and Nabirye looked positively exhausted, just like when she had the twins. Both girls approached the bed and Zahra looked at her newest brother; he had a small mop of blonde hair like his mother and the same soft brown eyes. Like Zahra, he took after Nabirye; Shu and Takir looked more like their father, with dark hair and green eyes, with a darker tan. Zahra and baby Jono's skin was more bronzed, like their mother's.  
"Would you like to hold him, Zahra?" whispered Nabirye; the ten year old nodded and seated herself on the bed, carefully taking the bundle.

"How come she's allowed to hold him and we aren't?" complained Shu.

"It's not fair," whined Takir.

"She's older than the two of you; you can hold him later," scolded Naeem, but quietly as not to upset the new baby. After a while, Zahra handed Jono back to her mother and was shooed out to go for dinner. Habibah said goodbye and hurried off for dinner with her family in the throne room; Zahra led her brother's down to their own chambers for dinner. Their father was important enough for them to live in the palace, but not enough to eat with the king and his family. It seemed to be unfair to Zahra back when she was younger, but now she understood how important the Pharaoh was and knew it was no place for her to be. They ate quietly and before long their father joined them. Nabirye was being kept in the healing chambers over night with Jono to ensure there were no complications in either of their conditions. After dinner, Zahra departed, concealing a burlap sack as she did and went back to the garden and waited when Atem appeared.

"Sorry if I'm late, dad was going on and on at dinner," he said. Zahra smirked and pulled out the sack and gave it to the young prince who disappeared and returned a few minutes later; he was dressed in a plain robe tied at the waist with a length of rope and he wore a cloak over his head. "Alright, let's go."

As a the daughter of a guard, Zahra could leave the palace to wonder the city of Thebes whenever she liked, but as prince, Atem had to cover up just to get past the gates of the palace. Once they were clear, they hurried towards the city square and spotted who they were looking for; a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Teanna," said Zahra as they approached.

"Oh hey Zahra, hey Ishaq," she replied cheerily. Zahra felt a little bad; Ishaq was the cover name they used for the young prince when they snuck out into the city and their friend, Teanna was unaware of his status. "So do you wanna go check out the market?" They nodded and wondered amongst the stalls, chatting with one another and the vendors and just generally enjoying the warm evening. As hot as Egypt was in the day, at night the temperatures tended to drop and would feel very cold in comparison. The hours seemed to slide by and finally it was time to leave; Teanna waved goodbye and ran home, whilst Zahra and Atem took it slowly as they walked back to the palace.

"One day she'll find out, you know that?"

"I know; one day everyone will know I'm Pharaoh and then a whole bunch of girls will be all over me," Atem muttered in reply.

"Well, you'll be glad to know, I won't be one of them," Zahra smirked. Atem returned it and said: "Oh really? How do you know that I won't charm you with my good looks?" He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. Zahra just laughed at him and gave him a playful shove on the arm. "Hey, do you want to see something quickly? Before we go home."  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see when we get there," he laughed, and he took her hand and led her out of the city, towards the desert.

"Are you sure this isn't another one of your death traps? Last time we wandered off like this, you nearly got all four of us killed."  
"Trust me, that won't happen this time," he said, smiling. "I know exactly where it is and nothing there will hurt you." Zahra just narrowed her eyes suspiciously; Atem had a record for thinking he knew what was safe and ended up with a near death experience, but this time he didn't seem arrogantly sure. He was just absolutely positive without a hint of boasting.

It took a while, but they finally arrived at a small oasis hidden by the flourishing greenery. It was a bit of an anti-climax initially, until something furry rubbed on Zahra's leg. Letting out a shout of surprise, she leapt back and saw some kind of levitating fuzz ball with eyes, hands and feet in front of her.

"What _is_ that?" she exclaimed, staring at it. It was cute, yes, but no creature she had seen looked quite like it.

"_That_ is Kuriboh," said Atem, scratching the top of its... head? It didn't really have one to speak of, but it seemed friendly enough. It flew over to Zahra and started squeaking and prodding her face, and rubbing against her. "I think he likes you."  
"That's nice," said Zahra, pushing Kuriboh away, but giving it a pet. Now she looked around, she saw other creatures as well; most of them small, so they could hide easily.

"I found this place when I was younger, but never told anyone about it; it's special to me. You're the first person I've ever brought here," he said, scratching a silver wolf on the chin.  
"How come?" Zahra asked curiously; that caught her attention, as did the fact that he simply straightened up and said: "Well it's getting late; let's head home before they realise we're gone." He started walking away, and after a moment, Zahra followed him, puzzling over his strange behaviour.

How they managed to sneak back in without someone spotting them was anyone's guess; they had been out so late that Naeem noticed Zahra's absence from the palace. Atem changed back into his usual robes and gold jewellery and slunk off to his chambers; Zahra snuck into her own chambers, and the following day she turned up to breakfast saying she had been in the library in the evening and turned in a little late and Mana, Zahra's roommate, though she knew it was a lie, backed her up. Naeem, though suspicious, let it slide for now and Zahra and Atem got away with their little disappearing act. As Zahra headed to the stables (she and Hehet were going riding for the first time in too long) Ishizu ran over.  
"Zahra, my mummy says you have permission to eat with us tonight," she said breathlessly; she had obviously been running around looking for the older girl.

"Really?" asked a stunned Zahra. Eating dinner with the priests meant eating with the Pharaoh; no one below the upper class had that honour.  
"Yes! We asked if that would be alright, because you're our friend and the Pharaoh says he'd like to see how you're doing anyway! Well I'll see you later, bye!" And without another word, Ishizu was off again. Maybe to deliver the message to someone else? Still it was a shock; eating dinner amongst the Priests and Royal family? No other girl of her class could say they had that honour and with that weighing on her mind, Zahra made her way to the stables, to find Hehet tacking up her horse; a handsome steed with a bright white coat.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your face," she said, as she tightened the girth of the saddle.

"Ishizu told me I was given permission to eat with your family this evening."  
"Oh yes, I heard about that. Mother and father wanted to see how you were doing; it _has_ been a while since they last saw you." Zahra lifted a saddle and hoisted it onto the ink, black mare she was tacking up. "We all wanted you to join us anyway; I don't think Uncle Ahknadin approved very much."  
"When you find something your uncle approves of, let me know. I want to hear it for myself," joked Zahra, and both girls laughed.

"It really had been too long since we got together for a ride like this," said Hehet, as they mounted their horses.

"Yes it has; I'm glad we got the chance to do this again. Remember that one time?"  
"Don't remind me; we were both grounded in our chambers for a month!" groaned Hehet, though she was still grinning. They continued to laugh and chat as they rode their horses towards the Nile and spent the day relaxing by the river and carrying on their conversation, and they finally headed back into Thebes for dinner. To say Zahra was nervous was an _extreme_ understatement.

To Be Continued...

So yeah, I guess as a fanfic writer for Yugioh (Téa WILL kill me) I guess it's compulsory for me to write a story based in Ancient Egypt.

Here are the name meanings for my characters:  
Zahra: Flower

Nabirye: Mother of Twins

Naeem: Benevolent

Shu: Air

Takir: Warrior

Hehet: Goddess of Immeasurableness

Habibah: Loved

Asabi: Stern

Anat: Wife of Seth


	2. Enchanted

_Zahra found herself seated between Hehet and Atem that evening; her mother and father were conversing with the Pharaoh and his queen, Dalila as they ate, Takir and Shu were sat with Heba, the youngest prince and second youngest child of the Pharaoh. Habibah was chatting animatedly with Ishizu and everyone was in relatively good spirits that evening. _

"_Zahra, Anat tells me you are doing extremely well in your lessons with her," said Aknamkanon. "I am pleased to hear this." Zahra blushed and bowed her head._

"_Thank you, your highness. It is an honour and privilege." Dalila chuckled._

"_She speaks well; better than Asabi informs us." There was a laugh around the table; it was common knowledge that Zahra and Asabi didn't get along and that she didn't tend to listen to him. Regardless, she did well in the lessons and proved herself quite clever. Perhaps a little too clever sometimes; seeing as she was the one helping the Crown Prince sneak out on a regular basis. The meal continued and when it was over, everyone was in a generally good mood and went to bed on a full stomach. It was probably one of the best evenings Zahra had had in a long time._

"Zahra, time to get up; time to get to work." The blonde groaned and pushed herself up; Mana was already dressed and heading for the door. "Breakfast is there, but you've got to hurry up; you've slept in. You and Atem were out in the city pretty late." Zahra pulled her knee-length tunic and shoes on and put on her leg bracers which were in the shape of the sun; she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and tucked the two loose bangs behind her ears. She ate quickly and headed out to the stables; this was primarily what she did these days. Sixteen years of age and working in the royal stables; it could be worse. She sorted out her chores; feed and water the horses and muck out the stables; groom each horse and pick their hooves and see to it that they were all healthy. The morning passed and it was noon when her chores were done; she had to change the bandages on her mare's leg; she had been injured the week before and the wound was still healing. Still it looked better than it had a few days ago and was closing nicely. Applying a paste to keep it clean, Zahra re-bandaged the leg and, after sniffing herself, went for a bath to remove the smell of horse from her. This was her usual routine and had been for three years, since she turned thirteen and was put to work in the stables. She got given a day off occasionally to relax, but those were few and far between. Sometimes one of her friends, usually Habibah or Atem would come to visit her and see what she was up to. When they did they usually took the horses out for a ride outside of the city to exercise the horses and get a little freedom; it was a bit of fun at the same time. However, what was irritating her most lately were the advances of men that she received whenever she went into the city; now whilst Zahra herself would deny it, she had grown from the plain little girl she had been to quite an attractive young woman; her long blonde hair, her deep brown eyes and her bronzed skin made her quite desirable to many young men. However, with every advance, it was simply followed by rejection. Zahra held no interest in these men, one and only one held her attention. Her friends noticed, except for Heba and Atem, but they were both a bit oblivious; Hehet kept hinting at it to somewhat annoy Zahra before she left; Hehet had ended up marrying a prince from a foreign land, and all they ever saw of her anymore was once or twice a year at royal events. It was a little lonely without her, but she was three years older and would have most likely left first anyway. Before she did leave though, she gave Zahra a good deal of advice, and boy did it help in the long run.

Zahra dried herself and re-dressed, and made her way to the training grounds; she liked to come down here to train with Marik, one of the warriors in the Pharaoh's army. He was one for dark humour but was alright; he was a tease, but he was a good training partner. The one thing he had yet to see was her specialty weapon, which she promised to show him today in training. Zahra had no intentions of joining the army (not that she'd be allowed in the first place) but she knew it'd be good to be prepared for a fight in any case. She spotted Marik easily, his eccentric hair style was a dead giveaway and what differentiated him from his twin brother, Malik, who had a much calmer hairstyle.

"Ah here she is; the most beautiful rose I ever laid eyes on," said Marik. "Now, if you caught me a rabbit, I'd trade it for a kiss."  
"Not likely," Zahra snorted in reply. Marik guffawed and gave her a slap on the back.

"Cocky one isn't he?" Malik said, as he walked over. "But then again, you're not much better."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean." Malik was one of the only people who knew about Zahra and Atem's exploits into Thebes; it wasn't that Zahra was wandering around; she could come and go as she liked. It was Atem who wasn't meant to wander out of the city without a guard. These days he argued that Zahra could be considered that now, as her fighting skills had developed under the tutelage from Malik and sparring with Marik, but Aknamkanon wouldn't hear of it.  
"You cannot selfishly pin your safety onto such a young woman just because you do not wish for a guard to constantly watch you. Either you have an official guard accompany you, or you remain within these walls. My word is final." Zahra and Atem both knew Aknamkanon didn't do it to be cruel, he was merely protecting his son, though it didn't stop said son from ranting about it.

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself and hell, with you around, I'm 150 percent safer!" Zahra's eyebrows had risen when he had said this; she had no idea how much he thought of her fighting skills. When she noted this, it seemed he was covering up by hurriedly adding: "Yeah well, you _did_ train with Malik and Marik." Back in the present day, Marik and Zahra faced one another down in the dirt circle. Young recruits gathered around, jeering Zahra; they did not believe a 'delicate flower' that was unarmed stood a chance against Marik. Zahra simply smirked and focused on her true opponent.

"Begin!" Malik called, and Marik charged forwards, a staff in hand. Zahra dodged at the last second, causing Marik to overstep and lose balance. He spun around brought the staff down, only for it to be blocked, but not by Zahra's hands. Her hands had gone to her legs and the leg braces unclipped and formed a pair of lethal looking shuriken. Marik was surprised; he knew Zahra wasn't stupid enough to go into a fight with him unarmed, but to be _constantly_ armed wherever she went; she wore those braces everywhere! Whether smarts, thinking ahead or paranoia, Marik wasn't sure, but he was impressed. He pulled the staff away; her choice in weapon was a foreign one; they didn't tend to use such weapons in Egypt. He swept the staff at her feet, and she leapt out of the way and charged shuriken in hand and slashed at his thighs; she didn't put enough pressure behind to break the skin, but enough to leave long white marks and kicked at his feet, knocking him over. Marik's hand reached out and seized her ankle, sending her to the ground.

"Didn't my brother ever tell you, never turn your back on anyone but a corpse?" He grinned that slightly mad grin and leapt and landed, feet on either side of her torso, pinning the sixteen year old to the ground. "Surrender?"

"Never," Zahra spat, glaring, and sent her elbow into his crotch. Marik howled in pain and Zahra shoved him off and pinned him to the ground. "What were you saying?" She twisted his wrists. "Something about surrender? How about you try?"  
"Never! Ah shit!" She twisted his wrists further.

"What was that? Didn't hear you." She smirked, until Marik managed to kick his feet into her back and he flung her off; there was a cheer from the spectators. Zahra spun around and barely dodged the staff in time.

"Where were we?" He said softly, smirking at the teen.

"I believe you were about to squeal for mercy," she hissed, leaping upwards and throwing a sun shaped shuriken at his shoulder, and darting in for the finishing blow as he was distracted with dodging. She pinned him to the floor again; one foot planted firmly on his chest, one of the points of her shuriken held to Marik's neck. "Say it."  
"No!"  
"Say it," she hissed quietly, pressing the point into his neck softly.

"Never-... oh alright, you win this time!" He groaned and Zahra backed off, but kept her eye on Marik as she retrieved the shuriken she had thrown and reattached them to her legs. "I hope you don't wear those to bed."  
"I think that's the only place I don't wear them; but better safe than sorry."

"You really are an excellent fighter." They turned and saw Aknamkanon approaching, applauding and the crowd dispersed, the young men muttering among themselves. "Malik and Marik have trained you well."

"Thank you sir; they are excellent teachers," Zahra said, bowing before her Pharaoh.

"Clearly; I am proud to see how far you have come; watching you grow in this palace has made me feel as though you are almost one of my own," he commented. Zahra blushed lightly at the compliment. "I do hope you understand though, I simply cannot allow Atem to be accompanied by only you should he wish to go into the city. As excellent as your display was, I do not feel comfortable with only a teenager protecting my son and heir." Zahra nodded; it made sense after all. Zahra could predict most of Marik's moves; he had taught her them after all, though in an unpredictable situation, anything could happen and Zahra had no yet learnt how to deal with that yet. "Oh yes, I believe Atem was looking for you anyway. I saw him heading to the stables, though it is safe to assume that he missed you."  
"Yes sir, I didn't see him. I'd best go look for him then."  
"Indeed; good day Zahra."  
"And a good day to you also Pharaoh."

Zahra headed back to the stables, and saw Atem stroking her mare gently. She watched for a moment, before coughing to catch his attention. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Well if it isn't the rose herself," he said.

"Oh god, I get enough of that, don't you start," Zahra snapped. Atem smiled apologetically.  
"Well I was hoping you wanted to go to the Spirit's Oasis this evening, but I see that Ain still hasn't recovered from her injury."  
"No she hasn't; but why the Spirit's Oasis?" This was the name they had given the oasis that Atem had taken Zahra to six years ago; it was inhabited by the spirits of the monsters from another dimension opposite to their own.

"I just thought you might fancy a visit seeing as the last time we went was three years ago, and plus it might be nice to unwind." Zahra shrugged.

"Sure, but what am I meant to do? I can't ride Ain with her leg like that and she's the only horse I'm allowed to ride," she pointed out.

"You can ride with me," replied Atem, pulling out a carrot and feeding it to the black mare.  
"Great," Zahra said bluntly and stroked Ain gently. "So I guess we'll head out after dinner then?" Atem nodded. "Usual time and place for when we sneak out?"  
"Yep; but just bring a cloak for me this time. It's not like we're sneaking into the city to meet with the others." The others being Teanna, their childhood friend, and Ryou a friend whose older brother, Bakura ran the local inn. Apparently they had an older brother who they hadn't seen in years, but they didn't like to talk about him much. Zahra ate with her family in their chambers before she grabbed two cloaks and waited out in the garden. Atem appeared and took one of the cloaks, Zahra slipped the second one on and they made for the stables. They took Atem's horse, Zephyrus, and rode out towards the Spirit's Oasis.

The night was cold and clear, and a band of stars shone in the dark sky, and the moon was full and ripe. It didn't take long to arrive, and as per usual the flourishing foliage concealed it from sight, and only if you knew it was there would you find it. They slid from the back of Zephyrus and settled down on the sand at the water's edge. They began talking quietly as they watched the monster spirits appeared, skating across the water and messing around; some others relaxed or remained dignified.

"Remember the night you first brought me here?" said Zahra. "You said I was the only person you ever brought here."  
"Yes, and you still are," Atem replied proudly.

"Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why would you only ever bring me here, and not anyone else?"

"Well... I- uh-"  
"You didn't tell me that first time either. So come on, spit it out! Why?"

"Uh- You see... Um..." Zahra stood up.

"Well if you're not going to tell me I might as well go-"  
"No wait!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and grabbing her arm. "I just need to think. Where to begin? Well, you see... God, this is more awkward than I thought."

"I'm waiting." Zahra started tapping her foot.

"Well, I brought you here, and no one else because... Well because you were the only one I wanted to show; I wanted to share something special with you because I... I..."  
"Yes?"

"Well, promise you won't freak out."  
"I promise, now spill!"

"Okay, so pushy... I... Well, I love you." The world fell silent and time seemed to stop.

"What?"

"You heard me," Atem said, looking her in the eye, his face a furious red.

"What?" Zahra repeated  
"You promised not to freak out!"  
"I know but... what? I- what?" She couldn't find the words.  
"Do you want me to say it again?"Sighed Atem.  
"No, I mean yes, I mean-"she clutched her head. "Is it even allowed to be this confused?"

"Zahra tell me. Do you love me too?"  
"You're a prince! I'm just a stable girl! Is it even allowed?" She argued, ignoring the question.  
"Why shouldn't it be? We're free to love who we want: tell me, do you love me?" Atem asked again, almost desperately, grasping her arms. "Look into my eyes and tell me. Do you love me?" She stared straight into them, those deep violet pools that never stopped shining. She saw a whirlwind of emotions; happiness, desperation, hope, despair, worries and... Love... Not a silly child's love or the love for family. This was not the love of a child, but the love of a man. How a man would love a woman. The kind of love that lasted a lifetime. Her hand cupped his face, and hers went closer. Once again the world fell silent, everything drowned out as she stared into those eyes, the ones that had captivated her for so long... The same eyes that belonged to the man who only ever caught her attention... He was the one she rejected all the others for... There was only one answer to that question...

"...Yes..." she whispered softly and nothing could compare to the smile on Atem's face as he leant closer. Lips trembling they leant in...

"Ouch!" Their noses bumped rather painfully.  
"Okay... That ruined the moment," Zahra murmured, chuckling.  
"Then let's pretend it never happened," Atem whispered, leaning in again, head to one side and he pressed his lips to hers. It felt as though someone sent an electric shock up both of their spines and let loose a thousand fireworks in their heads at once. The emotions were a tangled mess and neither one of them could make any sense of it; Zahra wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and kissed back. His arms went around her waist, lifting her off of the ground and there was some sort of release. They would have stayed like that for an eternity, but finally they came up for air and, blushing madly, grinned stupidly at one another.

"If someone told me that you were my first kiss, I would call them crazy," said Zahra, not unlocking her arms, and he grinned back.  
"That was your first kiss?" he asked.

"Yes, wasn't it yours?" She asked in return, feeling her heart sink a little.

"Of course; I just thought that, out of all of the guys after you would have kissed someone by now," he replied quietly. She smiled softly.

"And what, missed out on my chance with you? Never. They never meant anything to me, I thought you knew that," she whispered.

They lay in the sand, watching the stars in silence, wrapped in one another's embrace.

"So, when _did _you notice me like that?"

"Well, it was a few years ago: we were about eight at the time; and I heard you singing to Takir and Shu, trying to make them sleep."  
"I remember that; that's what you fell for?"  
"Well initially, yes. But I guess after that I really noticed how hard you tried to be your best all of the time, and... I liked the way you smiled when you got something right. The way you never gave up no matter the odds... I liked that about you... I still do." They fell silent again, when Zahra opened her mouth and a soft song came out:

_I was, enchanted to meet you,_

_I was so, enchanted to meet you..._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonder struck,_

_Dancing around all alone,_

_I spent forever, wondering if you knew,_

_I was enchanted to meet you-oou..._

"Just like that night... I never forgot the way you sang... It was the thing that made me really notice you at all... And just so you know," he pressed his nose to hers. "I was enchanted to meet you too..."

They returned to the palace, and Atem took Zahra back to her chamber; both blissfully unaware of their fathers concealed nearby. Naeem prepared to make a move, when Aknamkanon stopped him; he noticed something this evening.  
"Good night," Zahra whispered.

"Good night," said Atem, kissing her softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Zahra replied, before retreating into her chambers. Grinning, Atem turned and walked away to his own chambers in the West Wing. When he was gone, Aknamkanon and Naeem stepped out, and smiled.

"Well old friend, I believe you owe me a pound of gold," Naeem said cheerfully.

"Naeem my friend, indeed I do."  
To Be Continued...

Originally this story was going somewhere else entirely; now it's swung off somewhere else entirely! So this might only be the second chapter, and people will be like 'too soon!' but they've known each other since they were born (Atem was the other child born in the first chapter) and so really this seemed really natural. And the nose bump; just classic!

Song = Enchanted by Taylor Swift


	3. Mine

When everyone heard about Atem and Zahra getting together, there was a bit of teasing from siblings, but generally not much changed, apart from Atem could seem to keep his hands off of his new girlfriend; he kissed her regularly and whenever he could he had his arms around her; if any man looked at her the wrong way, Atem would become very possessive. However, in the two years they were together, most people learned quickly that Zahra was now off limits and any advances on her ceased entirely, except for Marik with the occasional joking flirt, but he was never serious. However, visiting princesses and daughters of nobles forever came onto the prince and future pharaoh; it was in these times Zahra proved to be just as possessive and warded the lusting girls away. Their friend, Teanna know knew about Atem's being a prince; initially she was furious that they hid it. However Ryou, being more soft-spoken and reasonable, managed to bring her around; she forgave both Zahra and Atem for hiding the truth and now understood how important it was. She was now a regular visitor at the palace and hung out with her two friends; she also befriended Heba and they were closer than before.

One morning, Zahra was performing her usual duties as a stable girl, or stable woman as she was of age now, when two arms appeared around her waist.

"Atem, not now; I'm busy," she chided, shaking her lover off and continued mucking out the stable.

"Aw, I thought you might enjoy my company," he pouted. She smirked slyly.

"Well I guess... But only if you help muck out." Sighing, Atem picked up one of the forks, much to Zahra's surprise. "You know I wasn't being serious, right?"  
"Well the sooner your jobs are done, the sooner you can spend time with me," he grinned cheekily. Zahra laughed and dug into the work; it was a stinking task, but was over faster than usual due to their combined efforts; they quickly bathed to wash away the stench of horse, before disappearing for the evening. When they resurfaced, it was dinner time; rather than go to dinner with their families, they ate in Atem's chambers. Since he began courting Zahra, she was granted permission to be in the wing, unlike many people. They ate in silence before sitting out on the balcony; Atem placed his lips on hers and smiled as he did so. Breaking apart, they spotted a procession of lights headed towards the palace through Thebes.

"Weird, thinking Hehet's came back after three years; and with kids of her own," said Zahra as they watched the lights.

"Yeah... Do you ever want kids?" He asked suddenly.  
"Where'd that come from?"  
"Just curious; I mean most of the other girls are always talking about having kids someday, but you've never said anything about it once."  
"Well... I've never really thought about it; I guess maybe one day, but I'm just worried I wouldn't be any good. I was only ever good with kids over the age of five; babies I just can't put up with. Why, do you want kids?"  
"Well I don't have much choice in the matter, remember? As future pharaoh, I've got to have an heir to continue my own legacy."  
"But if you had the choice, would you want them?"

"Well I guess, yes. And about you not being any good with babies; I don't believe it – Remember Jono when he was a baby? You were great with him; he adored you."

"Yeah, back when he was cute," Zahra lamented; Jono proved to be even more mischievous than his older brothers had ever been and was a constant handful. "Then he got big." Atem laughed, and ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again. "You know, sometimes I can't help but think you're implying you want something from me," she remarked and Atem smirked.  
"What would ever give you that idea?" he whispered huskily, leaning in close, hand trailing down her side, only to be slapped away.

"I think that's part of it; don't be such a tease. You know what I say about those things," she scolded, flicking her lover's nose in reprimand.  
"Yeah, yeah, after marriage. When am I allowed to ask you for that?" he joked.

"Well my dad says I'm allowed to get married when he's dead... Plus three days grieving period and then he says I can forget he ever existed."  
"Sounds reasonable," Atem chuckled. Zahra smiled and hugged her boyfriend, just as the last of the procession pulled into the palace courtyard. There was a clatter and babble from below as guests were welcomed into the palace; there were many princesses down there who would, without a doubt, be trying to get into Atem's pants.

"I just hope we can survive whatever shit those girls throw at us," muttered Zahra.

"Me too; after all, you're the best thing that's ever been mine," Atem whispered, kissing her softly. "Good night."  
"Good night; I love you."

Zahra flopped down onto her bed, trying to process how she could have gone from plain, old regular Zahra, to the lover of the crown Prince; she still couldn't get her head around it why she of all people was with Atem. He was a prince and she was stable woman; and those princesses knew it. Last time they were here, wherever Zahra went she heard snide, nasty remarks following her whenever they were around. She knew they were jealous to have Atem as her beau, but that didn't stop it from being annoying. On one occasion, one girl was so openly rude, Mana fiercely defended he friend in the only way she knew how: she gave the girl a curly pig's tail and snout and being Mana, was then unable to reverse it. She was in huge trouble for that, but it was hilarious, even looking back on it; the princess, one minute snide and snobby, the next, squealing and covering her face and buttocks. Still, Zahra's mind turned back to Atem; he was making it blatantly obvious he wanted Zahra as his wife but... Was she ready for that? She knew he would never rush her into such a serious commitment but... Sometimes Zahra wondered what might have happened if she and Atem had never visited that oasis... If he never confessed. What would have happened? She sighed and turned onto her side; she loved Atem and couldn't imagine another man by her side. For the better part of eight years, he was the only one to capture her attention and she knew he would never force her into something. Yet a part of her was afraid. Of what, she didn't know or understand; perhaps it was just nerves, or the worry that something would go wrong. Her mother did say that initially after marrying Naeem, for the first few months, she constantly worried something would go wrong, yet her fears were ungrounded. Zahra finally settled under sheets and fell asleep, trying not to concentrate too much on Atem's forwardness. She loved him dearly, yet she wanted to be sure both of them were ready for that step. They were still young; the world had so much to offer yet. Finally, she fell asleep, and the one thing that appeared in her dreams, was that night at the oasis.

To Be Continued...

Short chapter is short; was typing this at half three in the morning, of course it's not gonna be great. But yeah, Atem is very forward and a bit of a tease; he wasn't actually deadly serious about trying to sleep with Zahra then, he was joking around with her.


	4. Never Grow Up

Atem sighed at the approach of one of the many princesses that was coming onto him.  
"Greetings Prince Atem," she said flatteringly. "I hope you are well this evening."  
"Indeed, thank you Princess Kujaku. I am simply looking for Zahra," he said shortly, hoping to cut off the advance.

"Oh I'm sure she's busy; why don't I simply keep you company in the meantime?" There it was; Atem opened his mouth, when to his relief, Zahra appeared around the corner.

"Oh, greetings Princess Kujaku," she said with a polite smile. "I trust that your journey here wasn't too _difficult_?" The last word was a warning; it said simply 'if you get difficult, you're dealing with me.' Princess Kujaku glared, before smiling again.  
"Oh no; not at all. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She left calmly, though both Atem and Zahra knew she was fuming; she had been threatened, in a way, by the stable woman after all.

"Thank you, Zahra," Atem breathed, wrapping his arms around her gently and kissed her neck. Her arms went to his neck and she kissed his cheek.  
"No need to thank my; just keeping her hands off of my property."  
"Oh, so I belong to you now? I was led to believe it was the other way around," he grinned. Zahra rolled her eyes and made to kiss him on the lips, when there was a disgusted groan.

"Why do you guys always have to suck face in the corridors?" They turned and saw eight-year old Jono with his friend, 6-year old Kiya peering from behind one of the pots. Kiya was Isis' second daughter and had long brown hair with deep blue eyes. She got on well with her older sister, Ishizu, though the age gap was fairly large; Ishizu now being fourteen.

"Why do you guys need to always spy on people?" Zahra snapped back. Both she and Jono looked like their mother, with blonde hair and brown eyes and bronzed skin, though Jono had his father's nose and his elder brother's mischief making skills.

"You know, when I'm older my wife will be prettier than Zahra," Jono said boldly. "She'll be even prettier than mum!"

"Well Jono, you're gonna have a hard time trying to find someone more beautiful than your sister here," said Atem, pulling Zahra closer.

"You're just saying that." "I am not." He kissed her again, and pulled a face at Jono.

"For the future Pharaoh of Egypt, you are immature sometimes," Zahra scolded lightly, though her smile meant she wasn't serious. "Now you two go play somewhere else if it's so gross to watch us kiss."

"Yeah, go on," said Atem, kissing his lover again; Jono and Kiya gagged and ran away.

"Nice scaring them off," complimented Zahra.

"No problem; but I'm serious: if he wants a wife more beautiful than you, he'll have to search the stars and even then he'll have hard time." Blushing lightly, she tapped Atem on the head.

"You know, he's always talking about when he's grown up like father. He wants to grow up so much." Atem noted the worry on her features and nibbled her ear, earning a shove.

"Look, all kids are like that; I wanted to grow up fast. You know why? So I could have you." Her blush darkening, she looked pointedly at him. "And because kids think being a grown up is more exciting than being a child."  
"You tell him that," she sighed. "Look, I've got to go now. I need to keep an eye on Ain; she could go into labour anytime now." Ain, Zahra's horse, was currently pregnant and was due any day now; Zahra spent much of her time keeping her eye on the mare. This was the third foal born this year, though the second had unfortunately died; it had been a premature labour and the foal had been too weak to fight off illness. It was upsetting, as the mother, Akila, seemed to grieve for the loss of her baby; Zahra comforted the mare and soon Akila managed to get back to work. They were all hoping that this foal would be healthy and would be born without complications. Giving his lover one last kiss before she headed to the stables; Atem wondered down to the West Wing; only the royal family and those with permission could venture into that wing and none of the Princesses had that permission right now.

Jono and Kiya were sat in the garden, throwing stones across the yard, to see who could throw furthest.  
"I wish I could grow up faster," moaned Jono, as his stone flew above the ground. "Then no one could call me a little boy."  
"I know; just because they're all older than us doesn't make them smarter than us or anything," said Kiya as her stone flew into the pond. Jono nodded and the game continued, though they ended without a winner.  
"Hello you two," a kind voice said. They looked around and saw a tall, black haired woman with blonde bangs, and soft violet eyes, a baby in her arms.

"Hehet!" They shouted, and ran over, hugging her around the waist. "You've been gone FOREVER!" Jono proclaimed. She laughed and knelt down.

"I've not been gone _that _long. Say hello to Auset," she said quietly, holding the baby in her arms out. They peered into the bundle and saw a tiny, pale face with turquoise eyes peering right back.

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" asked Kiya.

"A girl, so now Bennu and Rafael have a baby sister."

"It must be rubbish for Rafael; not having any brothers I mean," said Jono. "And she doesn't look like you really." Hehet smiled.

"No she doesn't; but you could say the same thing about your sister. She didn't have any sisters; only brothers. But Rafael has plenty of other boys to play with; Lucas has nephews who live in his palace you know." Lucas was Hehet's husband, and a prince from a far away country. He was handsome enough; enough so that little Kiya had a small crush on him. He had bronze-blonde hair and turquoise eyes, like his daughter Auset. He was next in line, and his elderly father had fallen ill; it was believed that over the course of a few days, death would make Lucas a king. However, everyone was hoping that day was still some way off; it was awful to think about losing one's parents. He also had several siblings, most of whom were married, engaged or in a relationship; some of them had children as well. "So what have you been up to lately?" So they spent the afternoon in the gardens with Hehet talking; when they reached their latest chagrin, not being grown up, Hehet laughed.

"Oh so you two _want_ to grow up? Believe me, when I was your age I wanted the same thing; now here I am, wishing I was still a child from time to time," she exclaimed, with a smile. This confused both of them; why would anyone want to be a child, when adults could do whatever they liked. "You see, when you're a grown up, you can do more things; but you have lots of jobs to do as well: clean your house, cook dinner, earn money; all sorts of stuff. Children just have to do their lessons; do chores sometimes and help your parents, but you get lots of time to play as well. If I were you, I'd try making my childhood last and make it enjoyable; if I could do one thing, it'd be to go back and tell myself that. Don't waste your time wishing for the future, or look back on the past; enjoy the here and the now." She allowed them to process this, when she stood up. "I've got to be off and see my father now. We can chat some more later, I'll see to it that your family can eat with us this evening Jono." And she swept away.

Hehet remained true to her word, and at dinner time, Nabirye, Naeem and their children made their way to the hall. Zahra took a seat between Atem and Mana, whilst Jono sat with his brothers, Shu and Takir, and Kiya. Nabirye was making conversation with Isis and Hehet, whilst Naeem was in talks with Aknamkanon. Some of the princesses at the table threw glances at Atem, though he ignored them completely and was making it clear he was taken by Zahra. Even Teanna and Ryou were invited and were chatting with Habibah and Heba; Bakura was unable to abandon the inn this evening. Soon, the conversation spread out and the table was alive with chat; Atem's cousin, Seto had recently been made a Priest of the Pharaoh and was no wielder of the Millennium Rod. To say he and his parents were proud was an understatement; his mother had burst into tears when she heard and though Ahknadin kept his composure at the time, by that evening, when he was drunk he burst into a toast and clapped Seto on the back. It was rare to see Ahknadin intoxicated, but very funny at the same time, especially when he and the other men burst into song. Ahknadin was currently sober, though every time he took a sip of wine, someone randomly burst in with a line of song, much to his annoyance. Everyone was in good spirits, though soon the younger children were being hushed off to bed by their mothers; Naeem, who hadn't drunk at all, headed off for his night watch around the palace and the table slowly emptied.  
"Miss Zahra; Ain has gone into labour," a servant said, rushing into the hall. With a bow to the Pharaoh, Zahra hurried off to the stables to perform her duties as stable woman, and soon the princesses were coming on more strongly now that Zahra was out of the picture. Lucas made a remark about how obvious they were being, and at one point even shouted 'Hi Zahra' across the hall, causing the princesses to jump. Everyone laughed as they looked around and saw Zahra hadn't been there at all, and Atem slipped off to assist her, Mana in tow. Hehet had returned after settling down her three children for the night; Bennu and her twin brother, Rafael who were only two had complained loudly, but after much screaming she got them to sleep.

"So, do you two still want to grow up really fast?" She asked over the table to Jono and Kiya. They shrugged, and after a curious look from Nabirye, Hehet filled them in on Jono and Kiya's desires to grow up quickly. There was a chuckle from the adults and Jono pouted; he hated people laughing at him, like any little boy would.

When dinner was over, Nabirye was tucking in Jono when he said: "Why does everyone think me and Kiya are silly for wanting to grow up quickly?"

"Because being a child is fun; you just have to make the most of it. Once it's gone dear, it's gone and you can't get it back. Do things worth remembering, okay?" She kissed her youngest child on the forehead, tussled his hair lovingly and blew out the candles. "Good night Jono; I love you."  
"Love you too," Jono whispered, cuddling down into the blankets. His mind was whirring; he knew _exactly_ how to make worthwhile memories...

"Guys, I've got this; it's late, go to bed," said Zahra.

"I think we'll stay; it'll be boring for you if you're out here all alone," said Mana, nudging her friend with her elbow. "Besides, it's not every day we get to see a foal being born."  
"Is for me," Zahra snorted. Atem smiled and put an arm around her waist. They were leaning on the fence around a paddock, where Ain was birthing her first foal; so far she was making good progress and nothing had gone wrong.

"The way you act, you'd think you don't find it exciting to see a newborn baby," he said, kissing her cheek.  
"Well it _isn't_ new to me," she moaned. Secretly, she always looked forward to this; new life was exciting, but she wasn't about to let anyone see it.

"Oh, here we go," said Atem. They watched intently, and with one last push, finally, the foal dropped to the ground. Zahra went in immediately, and began clearing out the foal's throat to help it breath, whilst Ain began to clean it. Atem and Mana climbed over the fence and approached.

"We have a little filly here," said Zahra. "A little baby girl; looks like she's probably Zephyrus' as well; she has the same mark on her face." She tapped the white star on the filly's forehead, which stood out boldly against the black of her coat.

"She'll need a name," said Mana. "Oh and congratulations Ain," she added, patting the new mother's side. Ain continued licking and nudging her baby. "What's she doing?"  
"Trying to get her to stand up," explained Zahra. "She needs to if she wants her mother's milk. We can only help her out if absolutely necessary; we have to give her a chance to stand alone right now." So they sat there in the paddock; probably at three in the morning, watching the little filly struggling to stand.  
"She's got the right idea," commented Atem, as she started trying to stand for the umpteenth time. "Now she needs the strength to do it." It was maybe twenty minutes later when the foal found her feet and finally began to drink her mother's milk.  
"There we go. I'll let her finish before I take them inside."  
"She still needs a name," said Mana, smiling at the baby horse.  
"I think Zahra should name her. She's yours after all," said Atem. Zahra sat there for a while, before murmuring: "Star. Because of the mark on her head."  
"That's a great name; I'm sure she'll shine like one too," said Mana, with a yawn. They all laughed.

"It's late, you guys go to bed and I'll finish up here." Mana attempted protest, but only yawned.

"Go on Mana, I'll stay here a little longer with Zahra. We'll be heading off too soon," prompted Atem. Mana shrugged, bid them goodnight and departed. They watched Star and Ain a while longer, when Atem said: "It's beautiful... Almost as beautiful as you..."  
"I wouldn't say that."

"Zahra... You know one day I want to make you my wife."  
"I know."

"Well..." He went a little red. "I know you're not ready right now, but when you are, I want to make you mine and spend forever with you. You know that."  
"I know Atem... I love you, and I want to say thank you for not pushing me into it," she said, embracing him.

"Then at the very least... Would you be my fiancée?" It was just like that night at the Spirit's Oasis two years ago; the world stopped.

"What?"

"Zahra, don't do this again."  
"But you said-"  
"I know! But Zahra, being married and being engaged are different things. All I'm saying is that, if we're engaged it doesn't automatically mean we get married as soon as possible... It's a promise to one day vow to be together through everything, no matter what. At the very least, take the ring as my promise to remain faithful, and my knowing that you will too." He pressed it into her hand gently and she examined it. It was a plain gold ring, with a diamond set in it. Simple, yet beautiful. "Because I love you and that's all that matters to me." There was a silence, and Zahra kissed Atem full on the mouth; he responded enthusiastically, before she pulled away.

"Well?" she said. Atem's brow furrowed and she smiled that smile he loved so much. "Aren't you going to ask me properly?" His face split into a grin, and he took the ring from her. He knelt on one knee and stared straight into the warm brown eyes he loved even more than that smile.

"Zahra, would you marry me someday?" She smiled and swept into his arms, kissing him again; it was gentle, yet passionate. Atem stood, lifting her off of the ground.

"Of course you stupid man," she laughed, and allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect fit," he whispered. "The perfect ring, on the finger of the perfect woman..." Once again, they were oblivious to Aknamkanon and Naeem watching from afar; smiling, though Naeem was preparing the threats for Atem to treat his daughter right or else in his head.

"Gods, they grow up so fast," Aknamkanon murmured, smiling.  
"Indeed they do old friend... Indeed they do..."

To Be Continued...

Yay, little Star is born; she is largely based on the horse I learned to ride on. So yeah, their engagement isn't saying 'we're getting married soon' more of a promise to remain faithful and one day be husband and wife. And yep, Jono is a typical little boy ^^


	5. Sparks Fly

News flew fast about Zahra's engagement to Atem and there was further harassment thrown the former's way from the visiting princesses; a mere stable woman took 'their rightful place.' Naeem made it clear to Atem that if he mistreated Zahra, prince or no prince, he would find himself missing something in particular; naturally Zahra shouted at her father for that there and then, though all in all Nabirye, Naeem, Aknamkanon and Dalila were perfectly happy with the engagement, and soon visiting kings, queens, princes, some of the princesses, palace servants, guards, friends and family were offering honest congratulations. Any on behalf of a small handful of the visiting princesses were spiteful towards Zahra, and their attempts to seduce Atem became more obvious and more extreme. Soon he took to spending most of his time in the stables with his fiancée; one, because Zahra warded them away and two, very few of them dared go to the 'stinking' stables.

"What does he see in her?"  
"She stinks of horses!"

"She's not even that pretty!"

"Look at her clothes! She looks like she's wearing a rag!"

"She's a commoner, what do you expect?"  
"Then why would a blue blood marry a commoner?!"

"We're far better looking anyway; what has she got that we don't have?!"

These were the kind of things following Zahra on a regular basis between her chambers, the stables, mealtimes and alone time with Atem. Though initially irritating, she learned to live with it. Some princesses, though a couple of them did fancy Atem, were genuinely happy for them and offered congratulations and even told some of the others to zip it. At one point Atem confronted the other, more spiteful and jealous ones, himself.

"But why her?!" Princess Kujaku whined.

"Because when someone gets what she wants, she doesn't stand around bitching about it!" He shouted, before turning and walking away, leaving a gob-smacked princess behind. '_She fights for it_,' he thought, as he walked away.

"Hiya Atem." He looked around and saw Habibah, his youngest sibling running over. Age fourteen and still growing, Habibah looked so much like their mother, with soft, chestnut hair and grey eyes that held only kindness.

"Hello Habibah, are you okay?" She came to her brother's side and they walked side by side.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? What, with all of the twisted bitches around."  
"Habi!" Atem exclaimed; she had never spoken like that before.

"It's true! Besides, everyone else thinks the same thing! Shu and Takir told them to shut up about their sister; it helps that Takir is training to be a warrior with Marik and Malik like Zahra did! He was armed at the time; he really shut them up! Even father thinks they're over-reacting and if it doesn't stop he'll be speaking with their fathers; he doesn't like to hear what they're saying about his future-daughter-in-law. Luckily for them, Mana hasn't resorted to magic again; apparently it didn't work properly."  
"It was meant to turn Princess Calvina into a pig, wasn't it?"

"Well, her head at the very least. But it already looked so much like one there wasn't much left to do," Habibah laughed.

"What about the tail?"

"No idea. Still, they're gonna have to be more careful; father is making it clear that any more slander about Zahra or any more advances on you will result in being confined to their chambers for the remainder of the visit."

"Good, because if I hear one more word from them talking about Zahra like that, I won't rest until I can get Mana to fully transform them into rats and feed them to the lions!" Habibah smiled. "Well I've got to go now; I'm meeting-"  
"Zahra?"  
"For once, no. I'm meeting with Heba; he wants advice on something."  
"Probably Teanna, knowing him. How long has he fancied her now?"  
"Ever since she first visited the palace," Atem laughed. "Probably wants tips on asking her out!" He jogged away. "See you Habi!"

"See you later Atem," she called after him and made her way to the gardens.

Heba was in the lounge, quite alone when the door opened. He smiled when he saw his older brother walk in.

"Hi Atem."  
"Hello Heba; now what is it you need advice on?" Atem asked, stretching out on one of the sofas. Heba looked at his hands.

"Well... It's about... Girls."  
"Thought so." Heba flushed.

"Well... There's this one girl; well I want to... You know..."  
"Ask Teanna out?"  
"Yes... How'd you know it was Teanna?"

"I have my sources little brother. Now go on, tell me."

"Well... I want to ask her out but I don't know how. I mean, she's two years older than me! What if she's not interested and-"He was cut off by his older brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Heba, you'll never know if you don't try. I thought for all the world that Zahra wasn't interested in me; I was so afraid that she might say no when I told her, and I thought she'd say she already had a love; but instead she told me she loved me too, and know look at where we are."  
"I know, but you're only a few days older than she is; Teanna's two years older than me, what if she _does_ have someone special to her? What if she has what you and Zahra have, but with someone else? What if..." He trailed off, the words stuck in his throat.  
"Heba look at me." He did as he was told, violet eyes meeting amethyst. "I thought _all_ of those things and more; we all do. Do you love Teanna?"  
"Well-"  
"Do you love her?" Atem demanded firmly.

"...Yes."  
"Then don't just sit around feeling sorry for yourself and worrying; fight for her! Show her you care. By throwing in the towel, that _makes_ you the loser in the game known as love. Now go and find Teanna and tell her how you feel; and don't you be indirect about it. I was at first and it did me nothing; only being outright will win her heart. Tell her what you love about her; her eyes, her smile, _who_ she is! And _that_ little brother is big brother Atem's advice for you. Now go put it to good use." Heba stared at his big brother and suddenly Atem found his younger brother throwing his arms around him. "Whoa Heba; when did you start hugging your big brother again?" He exclaimed, chuckling.

"Thank you Atem but... I'm scared..."

"Hey, I was too," Atem said softly, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "But have faith in yourself and you'll find your courage. Now go on; tell her and don't come back here until you do."

"Okay." Heba let go of his brother and walked out of the room to find Teanna. Atem lay back and relaxed, revelling in the feeling of being useful as a big brother. He was unaware that his older sister had walked in.

"Aren't you the loving big brother?" He looked up and saw Hehet in the corner, with her twins, Bennu and Rafael.

"Hey Hehet. Hey you two, you doing alright?"  
"Uncle Atem!" They shouted, running over and hugged their uncle. They babbled to their uncle who just smiled, listened, nodded, said 'really?' in the right places and hugged them, whilst Hehet watched. The two siblings began to talk.  
"I heard what the princesses have been saying about Zahra," said Hehet sadly.

"Yeah, and it's getting on my nerves," he replied, refraining from cursing or swearing in front of the two year old twins. "I wish they'd leave her alone; but Habi told me that father's had enough of it too."  
"Yes, he's made it clear now. Princess Kujaku got confined almost immediately; she called Zahra a slut right after father declared it. He was furious as was her own father; apparently he had a pleasant conversation with Zahra at the stables, as he admires the fine standards of Egypt's horses and praised her work." Atem grinned; Zahra worked too hard sometimes, but at least people appreciated it.

"Personally I wish she could relax more," said Atem. "Then she can spend more time with me." Hehet smirked and gave her brother's knee a gentle whack.

"She has a life outside of you, you know little brother." Atem just laughed. Bennu and Rafael played on the floor, now ignoring their mother and uncle. "I just love her so much, you know?"  
"I know; Lucas was exactly the same with me. He always wanted to remind me just how much he loved me; dinners, gifts oh he did it all. It got a little much after a while to be honest," Hehet said wistfully.

"Really?"  
"Yes. Sometimes it was refreshing to come back to our chambers and find a hot bath already drawn for me to relieve the stress of a long day, or for a meal just to look at the moon. He knew me well enough to know what please me."  
"And what would those evenings end in?" Atem snickered. Hehet went a furious red and threw a pillow at her little brother's head.

"Only you would suggest that!" Atem just laughed at his older sister. "And would you mind keeping that talk away from my children!"  
"Hetty, they're two; they don't understand what I'm talking about," Atem chuckled. Hehet just sighed, and smoothed the crinkles out of her dress.

"You are unbelievable sometimes; what happened to my sweet baby brother?"  
"He grew up," Atem smirked. Hehet raised her eyebrows before standing.  
"Well I've got to find Lucas; I said I would show him and the children around Thebes."  
"Have fun," said Atem as his niece and nephew hugged him goodbye and followed their mother.

Heba had learned a trick or two about sneaking out of the palace from his older brother and was soon in the city looking for Teanna. He spotted her up ahead and ran over.

"Teanna," he called.

"Heba," she exclaimed, though quietly so no one would over hear. He was cloaked after all and had left his jewellery at the palace. "What are you doing here?"  
"I needed to tell you something... Can we go someplace private?" Nodding her head, Teanna lead the way to Bakura's inn. Right now it was empty as most of the people staying there were out in the market. Bakura greeted them quietly from behind the bar, wiping a glass. They settled down at a table.

"What is it?"  
"Well... Teanna, for as long as I've known you I... I..."  
"Yes?"  
"I uh... I l-l..."  
"Heba, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I just uh... I..."

Zahra wandered into her chambers that evening, rolling her shoulder back. She had been training with Marik today and they had been practicing how to react in unpredictable situations. It was difficult, but she made a valiant effort and improved greatly. It was more difficult training her as she only really had the afternoons free, but she didn't mind being busy. She was like her mother; she hated being idle. She wandered into the bathing chamber, and to her surprise the bath was drawn and there was a single lotus. She instantly knew Atem was behind this; he called her his lotus, mostly because of her name and the fact in the locket given to her by Nabirye, was single, dried lotus petal. Stripping herself, she slipped into the warm water and relaxed; her sore muscles finally easing out. When she dried and dressed, Zahra picked up the lotus and went in search of her fiancé; when she found him it was out in the gardens and the sun was setting.

"I take it this was from you?" He looked around and smiled.

"I was wondering where I left that," he said innocently, earning him a playful glare. "I do believe it is a tradition that when a couple becomes engaged they let a lotus into water, to symbolise that nothing will come between them."  
"You're meant to let them loose in the Nile so the water washes them down to the sea," Zahra said. "Are you saying you want to go there now?"  
"Well we could; or we could go somewhere far more special." Immediately, Zahra knew where he meant. They cloaked themselves and rode out on Ain and Zephyrus towards the Spirits' Oasis.

They arrived and dismounted, and were greeted by Kuriboh, his brother and sister, Winged Kuriboh and Kuribon. They smiled, and petted the fuzz balls, before walking to the water's edge. They knelt side by side and both taking the lotus in their hands; they lowered it into the water. The lotus floated away, right into the middle of the water and remained there, completely alone.

"Now nothing can come between us," said Atem, taking Zahra in his arms and kissing her passionately. When they pulled apart Zahra smirked and said: "You can't go one day without kissing me, can you?"  
"No, because it's my way of showing you I love you," he whispered.

"I recall being told that when they reach the sea, not even death can separate the couple; what about us? Ours will never reach the sea."  
"Because ours is at the border of our world and the world of spirits. This is our place which we share with no one; the sea is shared by all. The spiritual connection between us is far stronger by letting the lotus loose here, rather than in the Nile."  
"Well I don't have to worry," she said, leaning in, her nose pressing to his lightly. "Because the only thing stronger than our spiritual bond is our love." They smiled, and kissed gently.

"And I'll spend every day reminding you of how much I love you if I have to," he said, as they lay back in the sand in one another's arms.  
"You don't need to," she whispered. "I already know."

To Be Continued...

So yeah, just some names and what they mean or why I chose it:

Dalila: Gentle

Ain: Precious

Akila: Intelligent

Kujaku: the last name of Mai Valentine in the Japanese Version

Kiya: Jovial Lady

Auset: another name for Isis

Bennu: Eagle

Rafael: a Brazilian name, as his father is a foreign prince

Calvina: Bald Head


	6. Breathe

You would wonder how something so perfect, could be destroyed so easily; everything seemed like the ideal story with a happy ending, but one person can ruin all of that. Zahra had finished her chores for the day and was exiting her chambers after washing away the stench of horses, unaware of the pain about to be inflicted on her heart. As she walked, she heard someone talking; the voice was a little familiar, but not enough for Zahra to place a name and face. As she rounded the corner, the world froze, but not in a good way. Some cold pierced her heart, shattering it into pieces at her feet. For in front of her was Princess Rebecca and Atem... Kissing.

"You are such a liar." They broke apart, and there was a look of utter shock in Atem's eyes, and a sort of malice in Rebecca's.

"Zahra wait-"  
"No. You promised me Atem; you promised to remain faithful. You have a funny way of showing it!"  
"Zahra," he said weakly.

"No; you can have this back," she snapped, and she threw the ring he had given her at his feet, the diamond shattered and with eyes welling with tears she turned and ran back to her chambers. She locked the door behind her, before breaking down and crawling under her sheets.

"Zahra, listen! Please let me explain!" Atem was banging desperately on the door. Zahra refused to reply; what made him think he could explain? "Zahra, I swear it wasn't me!"  
"Oh and who was it kissing Rebecca then!" Zahra shouted, her voice almost as broken as her heart. "Oh I know, it was your doppelganger!"

"Zahra, she kissed me! I swear, I would never kiss her. What can I do?"  
"Go away Atem," she replied coldly. "Go away and leave me alone." There was no more banging on the door, no more shouting and for a heart breaking second, Zahra really did think he had just left. So when she heard a soft sobbing at the door, she was surprised, but pushed it away; anyone could fake that. She didn't care anymore...

For the following few days, Zahra avoided Atem and refused to speak to him; all of the princesses seemed quite pleased with the turn of events, and offered condolences. Zahra simply assumed now that she was no longer considered a threat where Atem was concerned; they were treating her normally as long as there was no mending what happened. She was cleaning out the stables a few days later when Atem appeared.

"Zahra," he said softly. She gave no indication of registering his existence. "Listen to me, I never kissed her. She kissed me; she started with a normal, friendly conversation when she suddenly just throws herself at me. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise; I swore I'd remain faithful and I will. Please, give me another chance... I'm sorry I let her trick me." Zahra just continued working and gave no heed, as much as she wanted to turn around and forgive him, embrace him and apologise for giving him the cold shoulder; but then that image reappeared in her head and it was enough for her to be angry.

"Miss Zahra." They both turned around; it was one of the princesses, Anastasia. "You should listen to him; I know you probably do not trust me, but the other princesses, those who were jealous, have been plotting this for several days now. They believed if one of them could be caught in Prince Atem's arms, you would break off the engagement and one of them could become Prince Atem's new lover."  
"It's safe to say that the second part of their plan would _never_ come to fruition," said Atem sharply. "I refuse to accept a single one of them. Zahra please, just listen."

"Princess Anastasia, thank you for telling me this; but unless I hear it for myself I cannot believe it. If you have an idea that means I could overhear this plan, then that will change everything. But in the meantime..." she trailer off. She didn't see the look of deep hurt on Atem's features.

"I thought you might say that, so I did come up with such a plan. I share a chamber with Princess Rebecca; you can conceal yourself in there and I will have her repeat her plan and then all may be forgiven."Zahra looked around, and saw a hopeful look in Anastasia's dark eyes and looked to Atem; his expression one of pleading for his innocence. Sighing, Zahra nodded.  
"Fine, tonight I shall hide in the chamber and you will get this plan out of Princess Rebecca; if she says what you have told me, all shall be forgiven. If not..." She didn't need to finish that sentence, which hurt both her and Atem, but there was now a flicker of hope that this mess could be straightened out and Atem and Zahra could return to being happy together. "But really, thank you for this Princess Anastasia."

"Indeed," said Atem. "I pray this is successful.

"I am happy to help."

Evening rolled around and Anastasia snuck Zahra into the chamber, where she hid under one of the beds.

"She will be here soon," whispered the princess, and Zahra nodded. She was praying beyond hope that Rebecca repeated what Anastasia told her and Atem at the stables. She loved Atem so much, but it hurt so terribly to see such a scene she couldn't help herself; Nabirye kept saying she was sure it was a misunderstanding, whilst Naeem kept muttering about murdering Atem in his sleep, though he couldn't actually carry out such a threat. Zahra repeated what Anastasia had told her to her parents, and they too were hopeful that this was just an underhanded scheme and not a genuine affair. Anastasia sat on the bed, when the door swung open. "Good evening Princess Rebecca."  
"Good evening Princess Anastasia," Rebecca replied cheerfully, with that hint of malice.

"So I heard your plan was most successful in dividing them." Anastasia sounded pleased, but Zahra knew it was an act, not to arouse suspicion.

"Oh yes, that slut really brought it; I'm telling you, Atem belongs to us now," she hissed in pleasure. There it was; the confirmation. Immediately there was a great joy in Zahra's heart, though it was rivalled by a great guilt. She really had ignored Atem for something that was never his fault to begin with, and now she felt terrible.

"Exactly how did you manage it? How did you get him to kiss you?"  
"Well it was more of a matter of catching him off guard; treat him to light-hearted conversation and then strike; he never saw it coming and neither did that slag."

"I see; so you are sure that there will be no reparations in their relationship?"  
"Of course not; she's been ignoring him for a week; avoiding him whenever possible. There's no way she'll allow room for an apology or an explanation, let alone reconciliation." Zahra's hands balled into fists; she would see about that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to bathe; I'm afraid I just don't agree with Egypt's climate." There was a sound of a door opening and closing and Zahra crawled out. Anastasia's face was in a beam; it was unusual as she was normally straight faced.

"Now you know the entire truth," she whispered. Zahra nodded, barely able to contain herself either.

"Yes, and now I've got to find Atem and apologise to him; it was never his fault and I blamed him. I can only hope he will forgive my actions."  
"Of course he will; he loves you. Now go to him; he is probably hoping for you to go to him," Anastasia said softly, leading her to the door. Zahra nodded and stepped out of the chambers, before grasping Anastasia's hands.

"I don't know how to thank you Princess."  
"No need for thanks and please call me Anastasia; we are friends now, are we not?"  
"Of course Anastasia; now I must go. And thank you for everything." Zahra turned and ran; she didn't stop running until she reached the door to Atem's chambers. Suddenly, she was nervous; what if Atem became angry at her doubting him? What if he ignored her? She bit her lip. No, she had to do this; she loved Atem too much to lose him. Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door, and it flung open before Zahra even lowered her fist.

"Zahra? You're here? That means..."  
"Yes; I know the truth now... And I'm sorry... I'm _so _sorry for blaming you and doubting you... I should have trusted you."  
"Yes, you should have," he said coldly, before his features softened. "But I forgive you. You had every reason to be angry; but I hope we can resume our relationship." Zahra smiled softly, and kissed him gently.

"Of course." Suddenly Atem pulled her into the chamber, and kissed her in the middle of the room.

"Spend the night with me."

"What?"  
"Zahra... I'm not saying we do anything like that, but please, just stay with me tonight." Zahra bit her lip, unsure but looked back up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I swear, never to do anything to you without your permission."  
"Well... Okay..." He smiled and pulled the ring out, the diamond had been repaired.

"It's the same one; Mahad repaired it. I thought it would resemble how no matter what we would repair and return to one another," explained Atem. Zahra smiled and allowed him to slide the ring back onto her finger. Atem unclipped his jewellery, whilst Zahra pulled off her leg and arm bracers and they slipped into bed together, and slid into one another's embrace. "I love you Zahra," Atem whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"I love you too," Zahra yawned, and they fell asleep, holding one another...

To Be Continued...

Before you ask, no it is not Rebecca Hawkins, but the name Rebecca means to trap or deceive which fit the character quite nicely; so there is no Rebecca Bashing here. I'm hoping to bring Anastasia back in further chapters as well. She's a nice person ^^ In the next chapter, we shall find out what happened with Heba's confession to Teanna ^^ Oooh, I love cliffhangers!


	7. You Belong with Me

The sun shone into the room, bathing the sleeping figures in a golden light. Zahra stirred, and for a moment she wondered why she felt someone's arms around her; she opened her eyes and found herself looking into Atem's peaceful face as he slept. Suddenly she remembered the previous evening and remembered she stayed in Atem's chambers that night, though nothing other than sleep occurred. His grip around her was firm, as though he had been afraid that if he let go his love would vanish. Zahra couldn't prevent the soft smile on her lips, and gently brushed a golden bang from his face, and examined the face she came to love so much. Steadily, he stirred and violet eyes locked with brown, and there was a mutual love in them.

"Good morning," Zahra whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You really need to stay in here more often. If I could wake up to your face every morning I don't think my life could get better," he replied softly, kissing her forehead.

"If I stayed in here too often, don't you think people will get ideas?"  
"Yes, but I don't care." Zahra laughed quietly, and after a few minutes lying there together, they got up and left the chamber together, hand in hand. "Prepare yourself; those princesses will throw a fit when they see us."  
"True, but I don't care." Atem laughed as they walked out of the wing; they could barely contain their laughter when they greeted the gob-smacked princesses as they walked by, and couldn't conceal their grins.

"They don't look happy at all," whispered Zahra. Atem squeezed her hand.

"Because they're jealous that the perfect woman is with me," he replied, wrapped his arm around her waist. They were headed to the throne room to inform Atem's parents of the engagement being back on and clearing up the mess left by the princesses. Naturally Aknamkanon and Dalila believed their son would never betray Zahra, but understood the situation from Zahra's point of view. Dalila advised her son to be patient and give her time to calm down. So when they entered the room, their son with an arm around his beloved who looked for all the world the happiest she had been since her engagement, naturally they embraced both Atem and their daughter-in-law-to-be.

Nabirye and Naeem were summoned, as were the siblings of the couple so the mess could be cleared up with all of them; initially with Naeem, Takir, Shu and Jono throwing dirty looks at Atem before they explained what had happened. The princesses involved, including Anastasia were called into the room to give their own side of the story, with their mothers and fathers present.

"We know that the princesses had been planning for some time to drive myself and Atem apart your highness; Princess Rebecca was to be caught in Atem's arms by me so I would break off the engagement so that they could try and claim him. Princess Anastasia informed me of this and assisted me in uncovering their treachery," explained Zahra. "She helped conceal me within the chambers she shared with Princess Rebecca and had her explain the plot so I could overhear it for myself, which was successful." Rebecca stared at Anastasia with a look of betrayal on her face, the latter stepping forwards, as straight faced and regal as ever.

"I had overheard their plans for some days before Princess Rebecca put their plans into motion; I had a great deal of respect for Miss Zahra and Prince Atem and knew I could not let their envy interfere with the engagement. I spent that morning looking for Miss Zahra and Prince Atem in an effort to warn them; however I was too late. I informed Miss Zahra of the truth in the events, though I knew due to my position that she would not trust me right away," said Anastasia, Zahra giving her a small smile. "So I concocted my own plan before hand to see if I could have her overhear of the plans pieced together by the more envious princesses. It is safe to say that the effort was successful." Aknamkanon looked thoughtful as he listened to the accounts. It fit well, but as Pharaoh he had to remain impartial and listen to the accounts of Princess Rebecca and any of the others who had their own side of the story. Rebecca stepped forwards, glaring at Anastasia and Zahra as she did so.

"Pharaoh, I did no such thing as say the claims of Miss Zahra and Princess Rebecca; I was having a normal conversation with Prince Atem that morning when he kissed me. If there was such a plan developing, then I played no part in it," Rebecca said formerly, and it was almost believable. _Almost_.

"Princess Rebecca," said Kek, a member of the Pharaoh's council, stepping forwards. "I do believe when Princess Anastasia gave her version of events, your expression spoke of betrayal. If you had no part in this plot, then why would you feel betrayed?"

"Because she involved me," replied Rebecca, though she had lost her edge.

"I believe that perhaps Mahad would be capable of brewing a truth potion; we could use it to find the liar here," suggested Kek. "If so, Miss Zahra, Prince Atem and Princess Anastasia would also be questioned on the events," he added, seeing the looks on the faces of not only the princesses, but their parents too. "This way, we would get the solid truth out of them all."

"Indeed; however questioning shall remain strictly relevant to the topic," said Hehet. "There shall be no questioning pertaining to a country's secrets." This sentence seemed to calm the kings and queens in the room, and Mahad disappeared to retrieve the potion. Each of them were lined up and taken into an ante chamber off from the hall; Aknamkanon and the council alone would hear each confession, and the truth discovered would be announced after each individual was questioned. Some were moaning about the out of proportion treatment the case was receiving; however Aknamkanon wanted to know who was the liar in this mess and was trying to hurt his son.

Questioning took about an hour, and each individual was given time to allow the potion to wear off before they were informed of the truth of the events.

"Now, we have heard each account from each individual and they all match one story; Princesses Kujaku, Rebecca, Alexandra, Nala and Kasumi concocted the plan to break the engagement between Prince Atem and Miss Zahra," began Adio, another member of the pharaoh's court. "They debated on the best ways to do so; one of the possibilities explored was assassination of Miss Zahra." As this sunk in, there was a long silence, in which several individuals in the room were mentally demanding punishment. "However, this method was discarded as it could have been traced back to them and would result in serious punishment; perhaps execution. They decided to simply make it appear as though Prince Atem was having an affair with one of them, and Princess Rebecca decided to do it herself, as she herself had never outwardly displayed interest in Prince Atem. She managed to lull his highness into a false sense of security before kissing him when Miss Zahra arrived, thus creating the illusion the Prince was having an affair." The five princesses did not look up from the floor, knowing they could not possibly deny this. They were in trouble for this. "Princess Anastasia, who shares a chamber with Princess Rebecca, overheard their plans and pretended to be interested in breaking apart the prince and his lover, in an effort to derail their efforts and warn them before it was too late. In an attempt to foil the princesses, Princess Anastasia then informed both Prince Atem and Miss Zahra of the princess' treachery and was able to confirm it; Miss Zahra also confirmed overhearing the plan due to Princess Anastasia's efforts." Aknamkanon gave the young princess a look of gratitude. "Prince Atem confessed to being caught off guard and had no genuine affair," finished Adio.

"The five of you confessed to these plans and even considered assassination of the lover of a member of the Royal Family. You shall not escape punishment, though it shall not be of the same severity of treason; you are to be completely confined to your chambers for the remainder of you stay; when you leave this palace you are to be escorted and you shall no longer have the right to step foot in Thebes. I do not wish for the jealous acts to effect Egypt's friendship with its allies," declared Aknamkanon. There were nods of agreement from around the room. "In other words, for the remaining two weeks the five of you are to be, to use the modern term, 'grounded.' Princess Anastasia, after these girls have showed the ability to consider murder for their own means and only dismiss it if they were to be captured, you shall no longer share a chamber with Princess Rebecca. I do not wish to see any harm come to anyone."

"Thank you Pharaoh," said Anastasia, curtseying. Zahra gave her another smile, which she returned with her usual grace.

"If it is not a problem, you may share a chamber with Miss Zahra and Mahad's apprentice, Mana. Would that be acceptable girls?" Both Mana and Zahra nodded.

"After all of the trouble she went through to try and save my relationship with Atem, it would be an honour," said Zahra. "After all, we are friends." Anastasia smiled again, and she really did look younger when she did so.

"Very well; guards, please escort Princesses Kujaku, Rebecca, Alexandra, Nala and Kasumi to their chambers and inform the rest of the guards they are not to leave their chambers," ordered Aknamkanon, who led the shamed girls from the room. "Now I believe none of us have eaten yet; let us all gather together for a well deserved meal."

Every guest sat along the table, chatting and eating. Anastasia was sat with her sister, Victoria, Shu and Takir thanked her and started up a conversation with the two princesses. Jono and Kiya were chattering rambunctiously, and Heba hurried over to Atem and Zahra.

"You'll never guess what!" He said excitedly.

"What? There I guessed it," said Atem bluntly, smirking at his younger brother.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Heba said dryly. "I told Teanna and we're going out tonight! You were right!"

"Well I always am," said Atem cockily, though he grinned at his little brother. "Good for you though." Zahra nodded.

"Make sure you show her a good time Heba," she commented. "And don't be too hasty."  
"Right, thanks!" Heba hurried off back to his seat with Habibah and they were talking avidly.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine; Teanna's liked him for a while too," remarked Atem.  
"Yep; the only thing that held her back was the age gap, but that doesn't matter. My dad is six years older than my mum," said Zahra as they continued eating. When they finished, everyone drifted off for their usual work of the day, however Aknamkanon gave Zahra the day off from her work in the stables, saying she hadn't had one in a while; in other words he was giving her time to be with Atem after a week apart. Atem seemed to have a plan already; he told Zahra to wait in the garden and ran off somewhere. Zahra sat on the wall around the pond, and he soon appeared. He had grabbed food, some blankets and a cloak. Zahra caught on fast and they hurried to the stables and mounted Zephyrus. Ain was still caring for Star, so Zahra wasn't riding her for now. The little filly was growing and had a lot of spirit on her little hooves; they knew she was going to be a lively one. They rode out to the Spirit's Oasis and lay out on the blankets, their lotus still sitting picturesquely in the middle of the water. They spent the day eating, swimming, talking and playing with the spirits they had known for so long. Kuribon just looked for a cuddle whilst her brothers were seemed to be trying to prove who the better flier was. Atem and Zahra laughed as both Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh took a tumble into the lake. Zahra sat, looking at the clear sky, absentmindedly stroking Kuribon, when she noticed Atem scratching something onto a sheet of papyrus.

"What are you doing?" Atem looked up.  
"Hm."  
"What are you writing?"

"Nothing."  
"Show me."  
"No," said Atem, pulling the sheet away, as Zahra reached out for it. She smirked and dove at him, trying to take the sheet from him; he retaliated and they began rolling around, laughing whilst trying to reach the papyrus.

"Gimme it!" shouted Atem, as Zahra tugged it away and ran a short distance and looked at it.

"Atem," she breathed. He stopped behind her, rubbing the back of his head and blushing. On the papyrus was a drawing of Zahra as she sat on the sand. The detail was exquisite and Zahra wondered if this really was how her lover saw her. She turned slowly and looked at him; he looked embarrassed if anything. Before he could say a word, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He ran his fingers through her hair softly, allowing the gold to flow through his fingers. She pulled away and whispered: "You really are amazing, you know that." Atem grinned stupidly, his face still pink.

"Not as amazing as you are; I'm glad you're mine and I know nothing will ever come between us. I promise."

To Be Continued...

Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days; I've had a short break from writing as I've been busy. I've started the next chapter for Third Year and it should (hopefully) be up later today, and possibly the third chapter of Return of the Pharaoh, if not today then maybe tomorrow.


	8. Love Story

Three years had passed, and finally the time had come. Zahra was sat in her chambers, with Mana and her mother helping her get ready.

"Are you excited?" asked Mana, adjusting one of the bangles on Zahra's wrist.

"Of course, it isn't every day that you get married," replied Zahra; she was excited, but also very nervous. Like she said, it _wasn't_ everyday you got married, but it also wasn't everyday you married the Pharaoh of Egypt. A great tragedy had befallen Egypt only months before; the great Pharaoh Aknamkanon had fallen deathly ill and had passed on. Dalila had stepped aside as queen and allowed her son, Atem, to take the throne, rather than rule to country and be pushed into remarrying by foreign kings. Egypt grieved for the loss, though none more so than those who knew him well. Atem was still mourning, but had found it difficult to be upset when he and Zahra finally decided to marry; he knew his father would never want him to grieve on the day of his marriage to the woman he loved. Zahra was wearing a long white dress, with her hair in an elegant knot that was the work of her mother; she wore bracelets on her wrists and naturally her engagement ring still sat on her finger. Finally she was ready, and everyone was getting into place. Atem stood at the altar, with Heba as his best man; Habibah, Mana Teanna and Anastasia were Zahra's bridesmaids, whilst Jono was the ring bearer. Naeem would be walking Zahra down the aisle and Mahad would perform the ceremony. Nabirye just quickly adjusted the very small amount of makeup on Zahra's face and around her daughter's neck, slid the locket with the dried lotus petal.

"For luck," she whispered, and embraced her daughter gently, before disappearing into the room where the ceremony would be taking place. Everyone was whispering among one another, and Atem glanced around. Hehet and Lucas were sat with their children, the five year old, Rafael (his twin sister, Bennu was the flower girl), and three year old Auset and baby Carlos who was only two months old; they smiled at him which he returned; his mother and Nabirye were sat together whilst Takir seemed to be flirting with a girl sat behind him. Shu had his eyes set ahead; Atem noticed he was looking at the bridesmaids. All four of them looked stunning, in long dressed and beautiful jewellery and smiling radiantly. Still, they could not compare with the woman about to walk down the aisle. Mahad waved a hand and the chatter died down, and the doors opened as the music began to play. Bennu appeared, scattering flowers as she walked, looking absolutely adorable as she did so, though nothing would prepare anyone for the appearance of the bride herself; Naeem and Zahra appeared, tears of pride in the former's eyes. Atem was completely captivated; Zahra wore only the smallest amount of makeup, which made her bronze skin glow in the Egyptian sun that poured in through the windows; her dress was plain and simple and in her hair was a fresh lotus-bloom. Any other woman could dress as extravagantly as they wished and they would still not compare with Zahra. She was simplicity itself, and it only made her all the more beautiful. She was Atem's goddess and he was hers, she was his. Everyone was in awe, and the glow seemed to beautify everyone in the room. Finally, they reached the alter, and Naeem took his daughter's hand and held it out to Atem, who gladly took it in his own. Naeem took his seat and the ceremony began. Both the bride and groom desperately wished for it to end, all they wanted was to be wed, but knew it was tradition. It seemed like a lifetime, and everything seemed to slow down...

"_Hey, do you want to see something quickly? Before we go home."  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see when we get there," he laughed, and he took her hand and led her out of the city, towards the desert._

"_I found this place when I was younger, but never told anyone about it; it's special to me. You're the first person I've ever brought here," he said, scratching a silver wolf on the chin.  
"How come?" Zahra asked curiously; that caught her attention, as did the fact that he simply straightened up and said: "Well it's getting late; let's head home before they realise we're gone." He started walking away, and after a moment, Zahra followed him, puzzling over his strange behaviour._

"_Remember the night you first brought me here?" said Zahra. "You said I was the only person you ever brought here."  
"Yes, and you still are," Atem replied proudly._

"_Why?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why would you only ever bring me here, and not anyone else?"_

"_Well... I- uh-"  
"You didn't tell me that first time either. So come on, spit it out! Why?"_

"_Uh- You see... Um..." Zahra stood up._

"_Well if you're not going to tell me I might as well go-"  
"No wait!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and grabbing her arm. "I just need to think. Where to begin? Well, you see... God, this is more awkward than I thought."_

"_I'm waiting." Zahra started tapping her foot._

"_Well, I brought you here, and no one else because... Well because you were the only one I wanted to show; I wanted to share something special with you because I... I..."  
"Yes?"_

"_Well, promise you won't freak out."  
"I promise, now spill!"_

"_Okay, so pushy... I... Well, I love you."_

"_Ouch!" Their noses bumped rather painfully.  
"Okay... That ruined the moment," Zahra murmured, chuckling.  
"Then let's pretend it never happened," Atem whispered, leaning in again, head to one side and he pressed his lips to hers._

"_I'm serious: if he wants a wife more beautiful than you, he'll have to search the stars and even then he'll have hard time."_

"_Zahra... You know one day I want to make you my wife."  
"I know." _

"_Well..." He went a little red. "I know you're not ready right now, but when you are, I want to make you mine and spend forever with you. You know that."  
"I know Atem... I love you, and I want to say thank you for not pushing me into it," she said, embracing him._

"_Then at the very least... Would you be my fianc__é__e?"_

"_Zahra, being married and being engaged are different things. All I'm saying is that, if we're engaged it doesn't automatically mean we get married as soon as possible... It's a promise to one day vow to be together through everything, no matter what. At the very least, take the ring as my promise to remain faithful, and my knowing that you will too." He pressed it into her hand gently and she examined it. It was a plain gold ring, with a diamond set in it. Simple, yet beautiful. "Because I love you and that's all that matters to me."_

"_Aren't you going to ask me properly?" His face split into a grin, and he took the ring from her. He knelt on one knee and stared straight into the warm brown eyes he loved even more than that smile._

"_Zahra, would you marry me someday?" She smiled and swept into his arms, kissing him again; it was gentle, yet passionate. Atem stood, lifting her off of the ground._

"_Of course you stupid man," she laughed, and allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger. _

"_Perfect fit," he whispered. "The perfect ring, on the finger of the perfect woman..."_

_Something cold pierced her heart, shattering it into pieces at her feet. For in front of her was Princess Rebecca and Atem... Kissing._

"_You are such a liar." They broke apart, and there was a look of utter shock in Atem's eyes, and a sort of malice in Rebecca's._

"_Zahra wait-"  
"No. You promised me Atem; you promised to remain faithful. You have a funny way of showing it!"  
"Zahra," he said weakly._

"_No; you can have this back," she snapped, and she threw the ring he had given her at his feet, the diamond shattered and with eyes welling with tears she turned and ran back to her chambers._

"_Spend the night with me."_

"_What?"  
"Zahra... I'm not saying we do anything like that, but please, just stay with me tonight." Zahra bit her lip, unsure but looked back up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I swear, never to do anything to you without your permission."  
"Well... Okay..." He smiled and pulled the ring out, the diamond had been repaired._

"_It's the same one; Mahad repaired it. I thought it would resemble how no matter what we would repair and return to one another," explained Atem. Zahra smiled and allowed him to slide the ring back onto her finger. Atem unclipped his jewellery, whilst Zahra pulled off her leg and arm bracers and they slipped into bed together, and slid into one another's embrace. "I love you Zahra," Atem whispered, running a hand through her hair._

"_I love you too," Zahra yawned, and they fell asleep, holding one another..._

"_What are you doing?" Atem looked up.  
"Hm."  
"What are you writing?"_

"_Nothing."  
"Show me."  
"No," said Atem, pulling the sheet away, as Zahra reached out for it. She smirked and dove at him, trying to take the sheet from him; he retaliated and they began rolling around, laughing whilst trying to reach the papyrus._

"_Gimme it!" shouted Atem, as Zahra tugged it away and ran a short distance and looked at it._

"_Atem," she breathed. He stopped behind her, rubbing the back of his head and blushing. On the papyrus was a drawing of Zahra as she sat on the sand. The detail was exquisite and Zahra wondered if this really was how her lover saw her. She turned slowly and looked at him; he looked embarrassed if anything. Before he could say a word, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He ran his fingers through her hair softly, allowing the gold to flow through his fingers. She pulled away and whispered: "You really are amazing, you know that." Atem grinned stupidly, his face still pink._

"_Not as amazing as you are; I'm glad you're mine and I know nothing will ever come between us. I promise."_

So much had happened since that first kiss; there had been ups and downs. In the past three years there had been fights and fall outs, but they always repaired, it made their relationship so much more real to them; even if a story had a happy ending, that didn't make the beginning or middle easy. They didn't mind the struggles, because that made their best moments all the more special and finally, they were nearing that final moment when they would finally be bound for eternity.

"Zahra, do you take Atem as your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, for better or for worse, until do you part?" said Mahad.

"I do."  
"Atem, do you take Zahra as your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."  
"Then what God binds, may no man break. I pronounce thee man and wife. May we have the rings?" Jono, who had been waiting for this, stepped forwards and held out the two rings to Atem and Zahra, who took them and bowed their heads to Jono who in turn bowed his head and sat back down next to Kiya. Atem smiled and slid the first ring onto Zahra's finger, and Zahra in turn slid the second ring onto Atem's own finger, and smiled softly. "You may now kiss the bride." Finally, they leant in and kissed ever so softly, yet passionately, and there was a roar through the hall as people broke into applause, cheers and even tears of joy. Nabirye and Dalila held one another as they sobbed; Shu and Takir applauded loudly, Hehet had silent tears running down her face, as Lucas applauded and cheered. Even Carlos seemed to be happy, though he probably had no idea what was going on and gurgled cheerfully in his mother's arms. Kiya and Jono hugged, though looked at one another, realised what they were doing and let go. Ishizu waved at her friend who, when she finally broke apart from her new husband, waved back. Zahra threw her bouquet which was caught by Anastasia, who looked at her and smiled.

"Zahra," said Atem. "I now declare you as the Queen of Egypt." He lowered a golden circlet onto her head, the front of which was shaped into a striking snake. "And my true love." She smiled and kissed him again before turning to hug her three bridesmaids, who hugged her back, and soon everyone made their way to the ballroom for the reception, in which Atem and Zahra were bombarded with congratulations.

Their families and close friends hugged them and shook hands, before everyone was distracted largely by the food prepared especially. It was a grand banquet and Atem and Zahra finally got a moment to themselves.

"I know your father was watching Atem," said Zahra.

"Yes, I only wish he could have been here," he replied quietly. Zahra smiled.

"But he was Atem. The ones that love us, never truly leave us; they live on. In here," she whispered, placing a hand on his heart. "If you remember that, then they're never gone." Atem smiled and kissed her.

"I hope that I am in your heart, because you are in mine," he said, holding her close.

"Of course, or else I never would have married you; I love you for who you are Atem and you will stay within my heart forever... And speaking of hearts, I haven't seen Shu and Anastasia for a while."

"Nor have I seen Takir and Ishizu. But then again, those two have been getting closer over the years." Suddenly Mana appeared, and hugged her friends from behind.  
"Congratulations! I know I said it earlier, but it's exciting!" They simply laughed; Mana had been the one to help prepare the whole wedding with Nabirye and Dalila, and was one of the most thrilled for the couple. "Have you two seen Jono and Kiya over there? They're dancing together, it's really cute!" They peered through the crowd and saw it was true. Jono was blushing like mad and Kiya was giggling at him as they danced.

"Aw, how sweet," said Zahra. "So Mana, where's Bakura?"

"With Ryou, I'm glad he got to ditch the inn tonight to be here. He's always so busy, he hardly seems to have time for me," she pouted. Zahra laughed; Mana and Bakura had met and started dating two years ago, though Bakura's busy work in the inn put some strain on their relationship.

"Well he's got Ryou to take care of as well; this is one of the few times he's been well enough to leave the house, and it was hard on Bakura when Amane died." Amane was Bakura and Ryou's younger sister who had died very young due to a rare illness, and now they feared that Ryou was suffering from the same illness. Suddenly, Akefia, Ryou and Bakura's elder brother appeared.

"Well I wanna say congrats," he said loudly. Akefia had returned from a long journey a few months ago; Bakura and Ryou took him in as he seemed to be struggling and he was supposed to help Bakura run the inn. "An' this mus' be Kura's girlfriend; at least he's got a good eye." Mana blushed a little. "Haven't seen you around the inn though; think Kura could use a distraction; he works so 'ard he does. Perhaps sometime you could come by and get 'im to stop working and take 'im some'ere, migh' stop 'im from workin', workin', workin' all the time." Mana seemed thoughtful.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Grea' now c'mon, let's go ge' 'im to liven up a little!" So Mana and Akefia walked over to Bakura who seemed rather stony and they struck up conversation. Ryou seemed eager to chat and finally it seemed Bakura was joining in, and had his arm around Mana.

"I'm glad they found each other; no matter what, Mana loves him and Bakura loves her," said Zahra. Atem nodded in agreement.

"Now, I think I'd like a dance with my wife."  
"I think I'd like that too," smiled Zahra, and they took to the floor to dance, people watching before dancing with their own friends, families and loved ones. Naeem and Nabirye were nearby, Lucas walked over to Dalila and danced with his mother-in-law, whilst his own wife watched on. Anastasia and Shu had reappeared and were sat at a table talking quietly, whilst Takir and Ishizu were laughing and dancing whilst Heba and Teanna were sneaking out of the hall to be alone. Seto was with his own wife, Kisara who he had met as a child and married last year. In fact today was their anniversary, and as a surprise, Atem made a toast to Seto and Kisara, though Seto returned the favour for Atem and Zahra. Marik and Malik ran over and hugged Zahra and shook Atem's hand.

"Allow us to say you were the best student we ever trained, and we're proud to have been your teachers," said Malik, kissing her cheek. Marik nodded, and threw an arm around her.

"But don't think that because your queen now, means I'll go easy on you in our sparing sessions!" Zahra laughed.  
"And don't think I'll go any easier on you," she retorted. Marik just laughed in his maniacal way, and kissed her cheek roughly in an uncle-kind of way before they disappeared. Atem shook his head.

"He's as mad as ever," he muttered.

"I know, but that's what makes him interesting as an opponent." Atem shook his head again, grinning.

Finally, the guests departed and everyone returned to their chambers, Atem and Zahra making their way to the one they now shared. They undressed; finally ready to become one in both mind, soul and flesh. They felt clumsy and awkward initially, but soon found a rhythm and focused only on each other. They were in heaven, and only when exhaustion beckoned did they stop and lay together, wrapped in one another's embrace. Never did either of them imagine as children that they would one day court, let alone marry and make love. And Zahra especially never imagined becoming the Queen of Egypt; the plain little girl; daughter of a guard and a servant, grew into a not so plain teenager who attracted the attention of many men, including the crown prince, who then she courted; now she was a grown woman, no longer a stable woman, but a Queen.

"I love you, my Queen," whispered Atem into the darkness.

"I love you too, my Pharaoh," Zahra replied sleepily, falling asleep.

The following day, Zahra awoke and prized herself from Atem before disappearing into the bathing chamber to wash after the previous evening. When she returned Atem was awake and waiting for her. Zahra rolled her eyes and began to dress; Atem pouted.  
"So the minute we get married, you automatically think you get to bed me every five minutes?"

"Something like that; but you always knew how to spoil the fun," Atem sniggered. Zahra rolled her eyes.

"Well I've got to go anyway so don't get ideas otherwise; myself and the other ladies have plans," she explained. "We're having a girl's day out."

"So you're my wife for one night, and now you spend no time with me?" Atem questioned playfully.

"You'll get your time later; why don't you have a day with the boys? I do recall you had a stag night last week and you all enjoyed that." Atem smirked; last time he checked having to drag a drunken Akefia home wasn't as fun as getting drunk in the first place. "I'll see you for dinner tonight." She walked over to kiss him before leaving the room. Atem rolled his eyes and began to dress for the day. He had a meeting in an hour anyway, not that he was looking forward to it. He was hoping to have some time with Zahra, but now he had to preoccupy himself before the dullness that was the weekly meeting. Atem finally understood _why_ his own father hated those dreaded meetings, and he learned the hard way. Being Pharaoh really wasn't all fun and games, but at least, aside from the occasional emergency meeting, he didn't have them every day. Besides, all anyone ever did was argue rather than try to solve the problem they were arguing over in the first place. Zahra arrived in the entrance hall, where Anastasia, Hehet and Mana were waiting.

"I'm guessing the others aren't ready yet?"

"Not yet, but Habibah should be soon," said Hehet. They chatted, whilst waiting for the others; that being Habibah (naturally), Ishizu, Isis, Nabirye, Teanna and Dalila. They were having some time out from the boys and were spending the time together in the city. The chances to do this were rare, but they all needed it. Plus they got a chance for some bonding for the day and hopefully take their mind off of things; fortunately Lucas was keeping an eye on Bennu, Rafael, Auset and Carlos so Hehet had the day off from being a mother too. Finally they were all gathered and headed out into the city, ready to enjoy themselves. Evening fell and the women had returned from their break in time for dinner, and they all sat together chatting. Atem now sat at the head of the table, with Zahra on his left. Dinner was a lively affair that evening, with plenty of discussion and laughter; however soon everyone headed off for the evening. Zahra was sat out on the balcony when Atem returned to their chambers and walked over, arms wrapping around her waist and kissing her neck. She turned around and kissed his neck gently, before nipping it gently.

"Now I believe you wanted something is morning," she whispered. Atem grinned and pulled her in, and they weren't heard from again that evening.

"Zahra, are you sure you're alright?" asked Atem, noticing she had again disappeared into the bathing chambers, feeling ill.

"I don't know anymore Atem," she admitted, and he let himself in. She had indeed been sick again and she was quite pale. "Perhaps I should go and see Isis."

"You should; I would go with you but I've got a meeting, so I'll see you later. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Zahra nodded and stood up. It had been going on for the past few weeks; Zahra seemed to be getting sick often and naturally, Atem was worried for his love. Zahra initially brushed it off, but seemed to finally realise something was wrong with her. Atem went to kiss her, but Zahra moved out of the way.

"Don't you'll probably just sick as well, and we can't have that." Atem sighed, but smiled. He gave his wife a hug and departed for his meeting; Zahra made her way down to the Healing Chambers. Isis was alone inside, and looked up when Zahra walked in.

"Hello your highness," she said, bowing.

"Don't Isis, you've known me my whole life; you don't have to call me that or bow," said Zahra. Isis nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I've been feeling ill for the past couple of weeks and I don't understand why." Isis pursed her lips and sat her down and began checking her over.

"Well you don't have a temperature and there's no indication there's anything wrong... Unless..."  
"Unless what?" asked Zahra nervously.

"Zahra, when did this start?" Isis asked.

"Two weeks ago, why?" Isis didn't answer right away; instead she performed a different set of tests.

Atem sighed; the meeting finally dragged to a close and finally the problem they had been working on was closed. He made his way to his chambers, hoping Zahra was there now; he was very concerned for her. Hopefully it was nothing serious. When he opened the door, she was perched on the end of their bed.

"Hello Habibi, did you find out what was wrong?"

"Yes, I did koi."  
"And?"

"Well... promise me you won't freak."  
"I promise.  
"I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued...

...My longest chapter of anything in a long time...

And that wasn't originally where this was gonna go! I was gonna stop after their wedding night 'celebration' (^_^) but then I just kept going because something drove me on and then it's like 'BOOM! Ya pregnant!' So yeah, btw I'm not a ManaxBakura fan, but I just think the contrast between their personalities (Mana being all playful and Bakura being hardworking in this) made a nice dynamic for their relationship which is naturally a little strained for it. Akefia wasn't originally intended to appear, but I thought he would be fun to write for. And I was right ^_^ He was very entertaining to write about indeed, and he will be more so later! So yeah, some shipping lists here:

AnastasiaxShu (he was originally gonna get together with Habibah, but I changed it (Habibah will get someone in the end though, I swear!))

ManaxBakura

TakirxIshizu

KisaraxSeto

JonoxKiya (they're cute ^^)

TeannaxHeba

HehetxLucas (no duh)

Also couple of translations:

Habibi – love

Koi – love


	9. Tied Together with a Smile

"...What...?" Atem replied faintly.

"I'm pregnant Atem and it's your baby," Zahra replied softly. The young pharaoh was stunned and staring at his wife in disbelief. A thousand things flew through his head, when it finally sunk in. Zahra was carrying a child; their child. He noticed Zahra watching him nervously from the foot of the bed, when his face split into a beam. He ran forwards, seizing her around the waist and lifted her into the air, before pulling her into an embrace.

"I don't believe this," he laughed. "We're having a baby?" Zahra smiled, seeing how enthusiastic he was.

"Yes Atem, Isis told me so. So in nine months we'll be-"  
"Parents," Atem dared breathe, smiling broadly at his wife. "I always knew you were the best thing to _ever_ happen to me Zahra, and I was not wrong." Zahra smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly; she was excited at the prospect and happy Atem was taking the news so well but... She looked at the floor, and Atem looked at her worriedly. "Koi, are you okay?"

"Yes Atem but... I'm just..."  
"Scared?" She nodded shyly, as though embarrassed to admit it. "Well Zahra, it's not every day you learn you're going to be a mother; it's only natural for you to be scared, but I swear that I'll be there for you no matter what." Zahra smiled, and lent in, pressing her lips to her husband's.

"Thank you," she whispered gently, caressing the side of his face.

Naturally, the next day they informed their friends and families of Zahra's pregnancy, and it was met with great reception. Both Nabirye and Dalila broke into tears of joy and embraced their children; Naeem hugged his daughter and shook Atem's hand with there a twinkle of pride in his eyes. Meanwhile every single one of their friends gave congratulations, clapped them on the back or hugged the parents-to-be, all the while asking questions such as what names they were considering to whether they hoped for a boy or girl; neither of them were worried about the gender, as long as their baby was happy and healthy, they didn't mind. However, some side effects of the pregnancy had some more... unpleasant side effects. First of all was the morning sickness, and then came the mood swings. Some days Zahra could be perfectly cheerful but then just as easily be enraged; it seemed only Atem could calm her. But these passed in a few months, and Zahra was showing slightly, with a slight bump in her abdomen.

"So this is when I start getting fat?" she mused. "Well Atem I blame you."

"Koi, you are beautiful, no matter what. And it's only for a few months." Zahra smirked, as he rubbed a hand over the bump. He was so excited at the prospect of being a father; Zahra was excited too but still scared. Her mother always told her how she was scared when she was first pregnant and the only real cure was to hold the child for the first time. Zahra could scarcely imagine that moment at all; it was almost like a dream to her. Atem knew about this, and simply held her close and whispered sweet nothings as they lay on their bed. "It's a shame father couldn't be here..."  
"Atem, remember what I said: the ones who love us never truly live us. They stay with us, in-"  
"Our hearts; I know. And I know he is there, I just wish he was here in person."  
"We all do Atem; yes, maybe not as much as you, Heba, Hehet, Habibah and your mother, but we do wish he was here. And I know if he had the choice, he _would_ be here." Atem just nodded sadly, but he didn't protest when Zahra kissed him gently. "I love you Atem."  
"I love you too Koi."

Nabirye sat with her daughter in the gardens, relaxing for the day. For now, Zahra's loose dress partially concealed her baby bump, but it wouldn't for long.

"So, have you and Atem had any ideas for names yet?"

"Well we're considering Aziza, Lapis or Layla for a girl and Madu, Menes or Nassor for a boy," Zahra replied.

"Hm, good names; so any idea of what you might prefer?"

"To be honest, we don't mind; naturally the council will want a boy as an heir, but boy or girl, Atem and I will love them, no matter what." Nabirye smiled and the two women talked more about Zahra and Atem's plans for their baby. "I just don't want them to feel like they're restricted, like Atem did." Nabirye nodded.

"Yes, I understand that; but as a future prince or princess of Egypt, they will be under threat of assassins and evil doers; that is what Aknamkanon was trying to protect Atem from, and I'm sure Atem will be exactly the same." Zahra laughed; yes he would be. As much as he had complained about it as a child, once his own fatherly instincts kicked in, he would be no different than the former pharaoh.

"Well I've got to go sweetheart; I've got some work to do. I'll see you later," said Nabirye, hugging her daughter before departing. Zahra stood and walked down to the stables to visit Ain and Star. The mother and daughter were as healthy as ever; Star had grown into a fine young mare, and her glossy black coat shone in the Egyptian sun. She rubbed her head in Zahra's palm whilst her mother nuzzled Zahra under the chin. Both horses were as lovely as ever and seemed to know about Zahra being with child. Ain was even more affectionate and gentle than ever, and stopped Star being too rambunctious whenever Zahra was around. The latter really appreciated it; Star was a little _too_ lively sometimes, just like Zahra predicted she would be.

More months had passed, and Zahra's abdomen was more swollen than ever before. She felt the baby move often, and whenever it did whilst Atem was around, he always wanted to feel it. Zahra felt very conscious about being so large now, but no one paid any mind; it would only be a couple of months before the baby arrived, and with every week that passed, it seemed the anticipation built. Isis did regular checks, to make sure both mother and baby were healthy, and fortunately everything was fine. It seemed that the baby prince or princess would be a picture of health.

To Be Continued...

Random place to leave it, but it's half three in the morning. I can do that.


	10. The Best Day, Forever and Always

Atem was waiting nervously outside of the healing chambers; he had been there since three in the morning and it was nearly two in the afternoon. The whole palace was on edge; Zahra had gone into labour and was currently giving birth under Isis' watchful eye. Atem bit his lip, and tapped his foot; he had never been so nervous before. However he wasn't the only one waiting there; his family and Zahra's were waiting; Takir pacing up and down, sure to wear a hole in the ground. Mana, Teanna, Ishizu, Kiya and Anastasia were stood there too, hoping their friend was okay; Anastasia had arrived only days before hand to visit Zahra and Atem and offer them congratulations. Heba had an arm around Teanna, and Mana threw her arms around Bakura when he arrived. Ryou hurried over to Atem.

"How long has she been in labour?"

"Since three o'clock this morning," Atem replied worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Ryou reassured. Atem managed a nod, but he was still worried for his love. She had been in there so long now, and even Nabirye saying that the first child was always the longest to birth did not put the young pharaoh at ease. Another hour passed, and suddenly the doors opened, causing everyone to jump. Isis was smiling, which immediately meant everyone knew everything was well with both Zahra and the baby.

"Pharaoh, your wife and children would like to see you."

"Children? You mean-?"  
"Twins, sire. A boy and a girl; right this way." Isis led the way and Atem followed; everyone else waited to allow the new family some space.

Atem stepped into the room and hurried to his exhausted wife's side; she was cradling two tiny infants in her arms. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, and couldn't help but smile

"Atem... These are our children," said Zahra. Atem wanted to say something, but the words were caught in his throat. He felt tears in his eyes, and he gently took one of the twins and looked at his tiny son as he cradled him. He had his mother's eyes; that same golden brown, yet he already had that messy tri-coloured hair. His skin was somewhere between the golden bronze of his mother, and the dark tan of his father. He looked at his daughter; those violet eyes inspected him. They were rounder than his own, and she had a soft golden down on her head, like her mother. Her skin was a bronze like her mothers, and her tiny hands reached for her father. Zahra just smiled weakly and took her son and gave her daughter to Atem.

"They're perfect," Atem whispered.

"Yes... But we need to name them now... I quite like Lapis for the girl... Like the stone," Zahra said softly. Atem nodded.

"So we have Lapis and... how about Nassor for our son? I'm sure he'd be a victor." Zahra laughed, and nodded.

"Very well; Lapis and Nassor... Atem... Remember when I said I was scared?"  
"Yes."  
"Well mother said the only cure is to hold the child; she was right." Atem smiled and cuddled up to his wife, Lapis now wanting her mother again.

"Well I won't lie; I was scared too, but I think she was right too. Now we can be a real family."

Naturally everyone else came into the room in pairs and threes to see the twins and offer congratulations; Nabirye, Dalila and Naeem were quite emotional, though Naeem tried to conceal it. Hehet and Habibah fussed over their niece and nephew, as did Heba. Teanna hugged her friends and chatted with the two babies. Bakura, Ryou, Mana and Akefia came next and Mana was easily the most excited. Ryou was more soft-spoken about it, but was clearly excited to see the two children; Akefia clapped Atem on the back and laughed, whilst Bakura was more quiet over the whole affair; asking how Zahra was. Anastasia came into the room with Shu and Takir, and they all wanted to hold the babies; they cradled them ever so gently and Anastasia hummed a small tune from her home. Jono, Kiya and Ishizu were among the last to come into the room, and Jono was thrilled to finally be an uncle, whilst Kiya and Ishizu wanted to chat constantly with Zahra. Eventually Isis hurried the last of the guests out of the room and Atem and Zahra were finally alone with their children again. Life couldn't possibly get better for them...

_Five Years later..._

Zahra sighed, and pulled the two boys apart.

"Nassor, Madu, what have you been told about sharing?" Both of her sons looked at her with big eyes, though she wasn't swayed. "Behave yourselves."

"Yes mummy," they replied. A lot had happened in the past five years; Zahra and Atem had three more children; a four year old son named Madu, and twin two year old daughters, Aziza and Layla. Heba and Teanna had married last year and were expecting their first child now; Kiya and Jono were now officially a couple, like everyone had always said they would be. Mana and Bakura had married also, and had a small son called Ausar, who largely took after his mother, with dark skin and hair, though he had his father's eyes. Akefia and Habibah had started dating about three years ago, and were engaged since October last year. Bennu, Rafael, Auset and Carlos visited with their mother and father a couple of times a year, and all four had grown considerably. Bennu was the spitting image of her mother when she had been ten years old. Meanwhile, Shu and Anastasia had also become a couple, whilst Takir and Ishizu were still mostly on flirting terms. It was only a matter of time before they started dating though; well that was what everyone said at the very least. Dalila had died a few months ago of natural causes, and she was missed dearly by everyone. Naeem and Nabirye had finally retired and took the role as doting grandparents. Seto and Kisara had children also now; they had three sons; Hasan, Amen and Ammon, and Ahknadin too had retired, and played doting grandfather. Malik too had married a woman from the city, and was also a father; his brother Marik on the other hand still had no lover. They all knew it would stay that way; he was perfectly happy being mad and a bachelor. Still, everyone was happy with their lives and hoped things would remain the way they were; of course they knew the peace they had had for so many years now was unlikely to last forever, but they knew it would return.

Zahra walked down the halls; she promised Lapis, Aziza and Layla to spend the day with them and, when his meeting was over, Atem was meant to be spending time with his two sons. Atem had proved to be a wonderful father; he treated each of his children fairly and loved each of them dearly. Naturally there were some rules, but he was willing to let them go into the city someday with one of their uncles to keep an eye on them. The children loved their uncles almost as much as they loved their parents; Jono, Takir and Shu were their favourite babysitters (except maybe for Mana) and whenever they saw them, they would immediately hug them. Of course they caused trouble, but what child didn't? They were good children over all, but they were just that; children. Zahra arrived at the lounge where her daughters were playing; Lapis was trying to teach Aziza and Layla to play a game, though clearly the toddlers didn't understand and instead toddled over to their mother when she walked in.

"Mummy, Aziza and Layla don't play properly," Lapis complained. Zahra smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Sweetheart, they're only little. They don't understand your big girl games yet, but they will when they're bigger." Aziza and Layla were identical twins and looked exactly like their mother, whilst Madu looked just like their father. Except for his eyes; he had his mother's eyes. Zahra led her daughters to the stables and put them up onto a horse behind her. Zahra rode off towards the Spirits Oasis and they spent the day together; the girls running around, picking flowers and playing with the spirits. This was their first time there, and naturally it was very exciting; they had heard stories about it since they were little, but kept it secret as it was their parents' special place.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," said Aziza, stumbling over.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Mummy, I found a pwetty flower," she said cheerfully, holding out a beautiful lotus to her mother, who smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Yes, it is very pretty. Would you like to put it in the oasis?" Aziza nodded eagerly and lowered it into the water, watching it float away, passing close to the one Atem and Zahra had let loose eight years ago. Zahra smiled; Aziza, Layla and Madu had picked up on talking and walking a little faster than Lapis and Nassor and were growing up quickly.

"Lapis, don't forget you have your first lesson with Anat tomorrow," reminded Zahra. Lapis nodded reluctantly; she wasn't at all sure about lessons. Zahra was sure she would like Anat, but Abasi was likely to be the teacher she might not get on with. Lapis was much like her mother; a little cheeky, but very bright. In other words, Abasi was in for hell when trying to teach the young princess.

Atem groaned; he hated those meetings. But finally it was over and he could finally go and find his two sons; he had promised to spend time with them whilst Zahra took the girls. He found them in their chambers, playing with their toys. The only way this would happen without them arguing over who played with which toy is if Zahra had already told them off. Atem grinned and shook his head.  
"Daddy!" Madu shouted, running over to his father and hugged his legs. Atem chuckled and hoisted his younger son to his hip.

"Hey buddy. Having fun?" Madu nodded and immediately started chattering away, whilst Atem just listened and hugged Nassor who had quickly put the toys away. "That's a good boy; now what do you two want to do today?"

"Daddy, can we go to the Spirits' Oasis; the one you and mummy tell us about?" asked Nassor.

"We can do that. Let's go then."

They rode over to the Oasis and Atem chuckled when he saw his wife relaxing on the sand and his daughters playing by the water.

"Looks like the girls had the same idea," he whispered. "Boys, let's stay _real_ quiet, and sneak up on them, okay?" Both Nassor and Madu nodded, and crept up on their mother, who had already heard them coming, though acted as though she was unsuspecting.

"RARGH!" Nassor and Madu shouted, pouncing on their mother and sisters; Zahra let out a small pretend scream, whilst their sisters, who had been unaware the whole time, squealed; however Madu took it a little too seriously, and, with a shove, Aziza tumbled into the water. Atem ran past and jumped in, pulling his young daughter out of the water. She was crying and Atem cradled her gently. Zahra stood quickly and kissed her daughter's face, trying to calm her.  
"Madu, you need to be more careful," she scolded. "Aziza is still little and can't swim remember?"

"Yes mummy, I didn't mean to," he said quietly; she wasn't shouting, but he could tell Zahra was angry and he didn't like it when people got angry with him.

"I know sweetheart, but your sister could have been hurt or worse. It's okay if you want to have a bit of fun, but in future no pushing, kicking or any fighting. I don't want anyone getting hurt," she said, more softly, kneeling down to look him in the eye; her expression softening. "Now how about you say sorry to Aziza?"

"Yes mummy." Atem knelt down, and Madu walked over. "I'm sorry Aziza." Aziza was still sniffling, but nodded and hugged her brother.

"Alright; now how about we go back to having a nice day?" suggested Atem. His children quickly agreed, and it was almost as if it never happened. Atem and Zahra sat together watching their children.

"Who would have thought we'd have come this far?"

"I did," whispered Atem. "And I honestly can't imagine any life, other than this one; with you as my queen and our children. I love you Zahra..."  
"I love you too... Forever and always."

The End...

Hooray for happy (albeit cliché) endings. So Zahra and Atem have five kids (oh my) and everyone is happy. Still, the five of them are based on my half brother and half sister, who are three and four years old, so I'm pretty sure this is how they act ^_^ So I hope you enjoyed Speak Now! I now have one less fan fiction to worry about ^_^


End file.
